Think of Me
by hopelesslydevotedtoedward123
Summary: Alice, Edward, and their family are new to Forks. Alice meets Bella and they of course become friends and Edward meets Emmett and Jasper. What will happen? All Human
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. The Fist Day

Epov

"Edward!" I groaned and rolled over at the sound of my sister's high pitched squeal. "Edward! Get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"No. Go away."

"If you don't get up in five seconds I am going to re-arrange all of your Cd's."

"You wouldn't," the smirk on her face told me she would. I don't know why I doubted her, I should have known from past experiences. I shot out of bed and raced over. I reached her just as she was reaching for my favorite CD, De bussy.

"OK. I'm up!" I yelled grabbing the CD from her.

"Good. O and I picked out your outfit for today," and with that my sister left my room. The two of us are close but she feels the need to be apart of every aspect of my life, dressing me, girlfriends, everything. But it is better to give in then to fight her so, I grabbed the out fit she had pointed to and walked into the bathroom.

After a quick shower I put on my clothes and headed down stairs. As I walked down the stairs I could smell the breakfast Esme, my mom, had cooked. It smelled fantastic.

When I finished my breakfast I looked at the clock to discover it was time to go. Time to leave for our new school, in our new town of forks.

When I finally got Alice out of the house we walked to the garage to my car, ah my car. My silver Volvo S60 R, I loved it more then anything else. As I walked around to the driver's side of the car I ran my hand over the hood. Maybe this car, my haven, could get me through this day, could make me feel slightly better about meeting my fate.

On the way to Forks High I thought of why we moved here. We moved for my dad's job. Carlisle is a doctor, and when he was offered a job here he decided to take it. He quit his job and we moved from Denali, Alaska to Forks, Washington. I was glad that Carlisle took the job; it was a good opportunity for him, as well as the hospital here, but I was disappointed to have to leave my home.

We moved here in the beginning of the summer, but still we still hadn't met anyone. I spent most of my time in my room, listening to my music or downstairs in the living room playing my piano.

I can honestly say I have no idea what Alice did all summer, probably shopped. I chuckled internally at this thought.

I was thinking about what the school would be like when I saw the sign saying, Forks High-Home of the Spartans. I turned into the parking lot and parked in the student parking lot of my new high school.

Parking my car I was disappointed with the turn out of these crowds. Even though I knew I would be. I couldn't help but hope this place wouldn't be as…predictable…as my other school...but of course I was wrong. There must be some outline that every high school in the country is molded by. Different schools, but always the same kids. Predictable, pitiful, high school. But then I saw the cheerleaders sitting together and I saw her. I immediately knew something was different, and I knew she was different.

She has brown hair that fell just past her shoulders and curled slightly. She also has the most beautiful brown eyes, normally brown eyes are just plain; hers however, were deep it was like they saw into my soul. She laughed and blushed at something someone said and I couldn't help but think how lovely her blush looked.

Alice pulled me out of my trance when she got out of the car.

I took one last look at the girl and I knew I would like Forks High.

Alice and I walked to the office to pick up our schedules. I looked at my schedule and realized I had already taken half of them. We had a six period block with brunch and lunch. My schedule was pretty boring.

English

Music -brunch-

PE

Spanish IV -lunch-

Biology

History

Just my luck they probably didn't even have an advance placement option here. So I would be stuck taking English, Biology and History…again.

We heard a bell and headed in our separate directions, towards our first periods. Let the torture begin.

As I entered my class I saw the brown haired girl talking to her friend, I walked up to the teacher to introduce myself and get the slip I was supposed to have signed by all my teachers, signed.

She greeted me, signed my slip and pointed to the seat next to the brown haired girl. She turned to me and smiled, "Hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." Her voice was soft and confident; it was one of the most beautiful sounds I had ever heard.

"I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I smiled my crooked smile and she blushed. The teacher passed out a list of books we would be reading this year and I saw Bella raise her hand.

"What if we've already read all of these books?"

"Miss Swan you've read all of the required books already?"

She blushed, "Umm…Yeah."

The teacher sighed and asked, "Has anyone else read all of them?" I raised my hand.

"Mr.…Cullen is it?"

"Yes"

"Well then, Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan you shall have to go library and pick out five books neither of you have read, and together you will do a project on each of them. I will give you your project options later." The rest of the class was a blur of explaining rules and expectations. We also would be expected to keep a journal which we had to write twenty pages a week in. We could write anything in this journal, stories, poems, songs or even use it as a diary.

My next class was music. I was actually excited for this class. Music is something I love, something that I understand; it makes me happy and gives me a release.

When I got to my class I once again walked up to the teacher to get my slip signed and walked to an empty seat next to a blonde guy with a guitar.

The bell rang again and my teacher stood up and began talking.

He told us that each of us would have write and original composition by the end of the semester and that it would be half of our final grade. We could use any instrument we wanted, it could be instrumental or have lyrics. At the end of the semester we would have to perform it for our class. We would one day a week to work on our projects other than that we would have to work on it at home.

Finally the ring of the bell saved me from a lecture on the origin of music. Didn't the teachers realize it was the fist day? However, it wasn't simply the fact that I could leave now that relieved me. In fact that was the last thing I wanted to do, I loved music I found it so much more honest when it was just the piano and me. I felt like this was the one thing that understood me, not including Alice. This simple piece of magnificence was the only thing that could express me better than I could ever hope to convey in any other way. Each note, precise and intricate, told a story; my story. The story of all my hopes and dreams, every ounce of emotion I was feeling. All laid out on the keys. The perfect combination of notes was pure bliss to me. This was my source of compassion, my life's dream, my calling, my passion.

Soon, I was way too far into my song then I should have been just letting the stresses of the day unfold through my fingers; I realized then that I wasn't alone. The blonde boy who sat in front of me was listening and gazing off into the distance at nothing in particular, absorbing my song. This made me slightly uncomfortable. While I was happy to get a positive response out of the stranger, I was slightly perplexed at the thought that I hadn't been alone when I assumed I was. I would have to be more careful about spacing out like that.

I figured I should leave now, before this student became aware of the music stopping and avoid that awkward situation completely. But my curiosity got the better of me, this guy seemed pretty interesting; I'd seen him around school with a guitar in hand at all times. I stopped myself before I went up to him and began to leave.

I stopped when I heard him say, "You're really good, did you write that piece?"

I was stunned I had just played random notes, "Um…I just kind of played," I told him.

"Well you've got a lot of talent. Your new aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well…yes. Forks is a small town and I've never seen you before but you're also different from everyone else." Great I thought so now I'm the weird, different person who plays piano. "Not in a bad way, don't get me wrong. You don't seem like them at all, and I can honestly tell you care in class. You don't know how rare that is. Like now for instance, most people would have walked out with out another word to me. How many people would just walk away as soon as they noticed another person? You're different, not fake and predictable or pitiful. And, since your new here I feel obligated to show you the ropes. Trust me, they're the kind of ropes you hope you never have to climb in P.E. once your halfway up you look down and you know your going to fall."

"Thanks. I'm not so fond of heights myself."

So jasper walked me through the other places I had my classes, since we had spent most of brunch in the music room, and was droning on about some lecture his History teacher made during second period, when I saw her. I was honestly trying to pay attention but found myself lost in her eyes.

She was walking down the hall, towards us and I was so deep into her eyes that it was a few seconds before I realized I was staring at her. I quickly averted my eyes, embarrassed; hoping she didn't notice. I didn't know her, not yet, but I would. I was sure our English project would help with that. I didn't know why, but her being in general intrigued me and kept me on my toes hoping for the next time id see her again.

And then I was pulled back out of my thoughts from Jaspers change in tone. He could tell I wasn't listening and I felt horrible now.

"Edward..?" he questioned, while clearly also questioning my sanity.

"Oh-what?" I stuttered "sorry I'm just tired," I lied. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying...how since you're new, I feel partially obliged to tell you exactly who to stay away from. People like Lauren and Jessica." said jasper, clearly amused with my strained listening; I now pulled my full attention to him.

"Well thanks jasper, so what were the ropes you were talking about?" I asked, grateful that he wasn't the kind of guy that would try to pull out of me what had distracted me when I wasn't listening to him.

As we walked around the school, finally settling at Jasper's lunch table, he told me things I needed to know about the school and these people. Most things he told me weren't surprising, although there were some interestingly shocking stories, one having something to do with an apple and a fishing pole.

As I looked around the lunch room, I spotted Alice with some new friends. I absolutely could not believe it. Of all the friends Alice could make, of course s_he_ was one of them. That curious girl, Bella. Alice seemed pretty talkative towards her, so maybe if I was lucky they'd be friends and I'd finally get to meet her…

But I was soon, once again, pulled out of my thoughts by some imbecile Jasper had pointed out as Emmett, waving his hand in my face like a pendulum.

I heard Jasper chuckle next to me.

"You do that a lot don't you?" asked Jasper.

"Well…kind of…" I admitted, reluctantly.

"I guess that's understandable," Jasper winked, clearly knowing what, or who, I was thinking about." Hate to break it to ya chum," Emmett explained, catching on, "But she's off limits. Jacob's got a hold of her, at least for now."

OK, I thought, so I could just be friends with her, couldn't I? Yes I could. But that was the least of my worries. Right now I just had to focus on getting Jasper and Emmett off my back.

"Oh. Um…that's OK…" _Quick think of something fast!_ I told myself. "I was really just thinking about my sister, Alice, over there." I lied.

"Oh yeah," Jasper said, "She's pretty sweet; she's in one of my classes."

"Yeah, be careful though!" I warned, only partly joking, "I would comfort you by saying that she doesn't bite, but she pretty much does." I joked, holding out my arm to reveal a scar I got when I was little.

"Whoa! Your sister did that?!" exclaimed Emmett.

"Nah I'm just joking," I laughed, "But she really is dangerous if you let her near caffeine."

We laughed about that and had many other conversations through out lunch, and before I knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Somewhere through the lunch period, Emmett and Jasper had successfully recruited me for the football team and offered me to join them in weights today with them.

I walked into Bio with delight to find Bella there. For some reason I couldn't identify to myself, I was thrilled we were in the same class again. I soon caught myself once again lost in her. Her eyes, deep pools of welcoming compassion and friendliness. I really wanted to be close to her, for reasons I still couldn't justify to myself. But I soon remembered that I was standing in the doorway, half way into the classroom; blocking the other students from coming in. So I tried to quickly walk past her so she wouldn't be aware that I was aware of her. Thankfully the teacher quickly started the lesson, so my thoughts were partially occupied. I honestly did try to pay attention, but the effort was futile. Besides the fact that I had already taken this class, I was also distracted by Bella. Every few minutes she would fluff her hair, running her hands through each chestnut strand gracefully. I shifted in my seat ever so slightly and she certainly didn't miss the movement that slid me slightly closer to her. This was driving me crazy! Just sitting here listening to the oh-so-dull teacher drone on and me not being able to talk to her. However, my hopes were useless. It didn't look like the teacher would be done anytime soon and class was almost over. I was sure that this sweep of courage to talk to her wouldn't last long, so I had to take advantage of it. But Mr. Green just would not shut up!

Then the bell rang and Bella left swiftly before I even had a chance to contemplate talking to her.

I sat through my next class in a daze. Before I knew it, my first day was over.

Although I had longed to get back to my music and home, I found myself happy and content that I had made some cool friends my first day. Like most new kids, I had the obvious nerves about going to school where I knew no one besides Alice, but I felt a warm sense of belonging with Jasper and Emmett. Although I had only met them today, I felt like I could have known them my whole life. Since I was new here, I was happy to really be myself since there were no past pretenses like the kind that came from my school back in Denali. I thought about all this as I was walking to my car, the anticipation of getting in mostly on my mind. I spotted Alice talking with her friends and beckoned her to hurry up, not even daring to go over there since Bella was there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

APOV

My first day at this school was actually a blast! I could only hope that Edward's had been as good…but knowing him, it probably wasn't.

My new friend Bella was really nice. She was one of those people that I could tell right off the bat that we were going to be friends. I felt like we had been best friends forever, and I knew that from now on we would be. We decided to go to my house after school, since I knew my parents would be eager to meet a new friend of mine.

Bella was going to meet me at my house, so I was riding home with Edward. The whole drive home, he was acting kind of weird, but I decided not to ask him, since I knew he wouldn't appreciate it.

When we arrived home, he sulked up to his room as usual and blasted the music.

We really needed to get his walls soundproofed…

Edward turned off the music after a while and mumbled something about how much someone named Emmett and Jasper weighed…

So I let it slide, telling him, "OK, have fun!" I encouraged, although I was slightly confused.

I heard him quickly waltzed to the door as I tried to tell him that I was having Bella over later, but I doubted he could hear me. Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

"Hey Bella" I called, "Hold on just a second!" I ran down the stairs and greeted her at the door.

"Hey what's-" Bella started as she walked in the door, "Wow." she said, shocked by my house. "You have such a nice house Alice!" Bella exclaimed as she walked to our grand staircase.

"Why thank you! I helped my mom a lot with the interior decorating." I said with pride. We walked over to our living room and sat down on my leather sofa.

"So…" I began.

"Yes?"

"Who are the cutest guys at Forks High?" I questioned. "I'm new so, naturally, I need to know who to date and who to stay away from!"

Bella started to laugh, but I looked at her incredulously. "What I'm serious!"

"OK, OK. Well pretty much any of the guys on the football team are cute and acceptable. The only exceptions are Mike, Tyler and Eric. Stay away from them; they're serious creepers." She shuddered just thinking about them, and I knew I would stay away from them three. "Oh, and stay away from Jacob. He's mine." She laughed and winked at me.

"OK," I agreed, "Stay away from Mike, Tyler, Eric and Jacob." I repeated, going over my new 'boys to stay away from list' in my head. "Anything else?" I questioned.

"Alice, don't worry, you're gorgeous! Trust me, you'll have all the guys at your feet worshiping you in no time," Bella laughed.

"Hmm…I just might have to take that into consideration!" I joked. That had made me feel better.

So we talked like that for a while longer, about nothing of particular importance, until I came up with an idea.

"Hey you know what…I left my cell in Edward's car…would it be alright if we went and got it?" I asked.

Bella considered this then said, "Um…are you sure it's not in your room or something?"

I quickly answered, "No. It's with Edward. And I need it, come on let's go."

"OK, OK" she said, defeated.

I think she was a little reluctant to get up from the couch. As we got into my car, Bella once again looked amazed with the luxurious materials my life entailed.

"Oh yeah, this is my baby. Slam the door too hard and you won't be alive to see tomorrow!" I laughed jokingly.

"You know," Bella started, " I haven't know you for very long, but somehow I get the feeling that I wont be betting against you any time soon."

Bella very softly closed the door and we then made our way back to the school.

"Oh. Um Alice," Bella said after a few moments of silence," Where exactly is your brother?"

"Oh, he's weight training with some of his friends."

"Hmm…really now…" Bella smirked.

I had a feeling she knew what I was up to. It was about time I went boy-hunting.

So we arrived at the school and parked around the side for easy gym access. I was starting to feel bad about dragging Bella with me, but I knew once we were inside with those guys, my hopes would be fulfilled. So I opened the door, letting Bella go in ahead of me.

She grimaced at the smell that came out in a gust.

Men.

**A/N: Hey! In case u didn't know my friend and I are writing this story together.**

**Just thought I'd let you know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters; if only but no they belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I realized we forgot to put one on the last two chapters so...ya

hope you like!!

Chapter 3

Epov

The team and I had been in the weight room for an hour, just talking and occasionally actually lifting.

I was spotting Jasper when Alice walked in with Bella. Jasper just about killed himself when he dropped the weight on himself, but I caught them just in time.

Bella just laughed and walked over to Emmett. "Hey Big Brother!" she said, giving him a hug.

"Hey Little one, watcha' doin' here?"

"Alice forgot her cell phone in Edwards car, "she rolled her eyes towards Alice, "So we came to get it."

Alice suddenly appeared in front of me, she held out her hand and said; "Keys."

I was almost certain that she hadn't left her cell phone in my car, but she must've had her reasons. So, I told her anyway; "There in my bag."

As soon as she got the keys and left, all the guys started to pound me with questions.

"Who was _that_?"

"How do you know her?"

"Is she single?"

"Can you introduce us?"

"She is hot!" The last one was more of a statement, but it was repeated a lot. I just stood there and laughed to myself. When they finally calmed down enough for me to speak I told them, "That's Alice, she's my sister." The team stared at my wide-eyed for a few minutes and then started laughing. Eventually, they returned to their previous activities, all except Jasper.

He sat there staring at the wall for five more minutes, staring until Alice came back to put the keys in my bag. She waved and left. He finally snapped out of it and returned to lifting the weight he had dropped when she showed up.

When he finished his ten reps, it was my turn. I was nervous; I had done pretty heavy weights in Denali, but I hadn't left since the end of last school year.

"What can you bench Eddie?" Emmett asked.

"Well in Denali I could bench 130 but I haven't done any lifting since the end of the school year…" they all gave me an incredulous look.

"That's a pretty good weight! I'm the only person who can lift that much or higher," his look showed pure skepticism.

I couldn't help myself, I had to laugh. "You think I can't do it," it was more of a statement then a question but Emmett nodded. "OK, then I'll prove it," I stated that as if it was no big deal, but I was still really nervous.

The guys slowly put the weight on the bar, still looking skeptical, and added clips to keep the weight on. I laid down and got a good grip on the bar before lifting out to start.

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…I decide to keep going even though we were only doing ten reps, 11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18…19…20. I put the bar back on the base and stood up. Emmett was speechless, and I knew that this was a moment to cherish.

When he finally regained his ability to speak he said, "Damn Cullen. I mean not as good as me, but that was amazing!"

I smiled at his words, I has to impress them if I was going to be on their team. I still hadn't figured out how Jasper and Emmett tricked me into it, but they had. I know would have weight training on Tuesdays and Thursdays until practices began in two weeks. I found out they had practiced during the summer and I had missed it; but they didn't seem to upset about that, and I was sure I would do fine.

I laughed as it was Emmett's turn to lift and went to spot him, I found out it usually took three guys to spot him because he lifted so much. Naturally, with me here no one else needed to help.

Emmett did an enormous amount of weight, making it look easy in the process. We continued working out in the weight room; OK, occasionally working out and talking a lot. About an hour later we all headed out.

"See you tomorrow, Eddie!" I heard Emmett yell before I got into my car. I hoped he wouldn't make a habit out of that, I detested that nick name. I didn't think it fit me very well either.

I turned in my car and sped home. I will admit that I have a lead foot. I enjoy speed while driving, the freedom it makes me feel. It only took me about five minutes to get home, while at the speed limit it would have taken me about twenty. I decided to grab some food and head to my room for the night.

I made myself a sandwich and took it upstairs. As I walked down the hallway I could hear Alice playing music in her room and talking. I suspected that Bella was still here. Immediately I turned on my stereo relaxing to the sound of De Bussy. When I finished my sandwich I turned off my stereo and went to take a shower.

A/N sorry we know its short! but we hope u like it


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: We do not unfortunately own twilight or any of its characters, however it is our dream to own Edward sigh**

Chapter 4

BPOV

After we got back from the weight room, Alice and I were having a lot of fun hanging out and listening to music.

We talked about anything and well everything. Before long though we had gone through Alice's entire CD collection; which, I couldn't help but feel was seriously lacking.

We were debating what to do when Alice suddenly squealed, "I know! Just go get Cd's from my brother's room. It's the last one at the end of the hall."

"Um…OK." I stammered, "What Cd's should I get?"

"Whatever catches your eye is fine," she said.

So I shrugged my shoulders and walked to her brother's room. Let me tell you this kid had to be some kind of musical prodigy. He had one of those really expensive stereos that I would never dare go near because I would break something, and a whole wall (yes a WHOLE wall) covered with shelves of Cd's. As I looked through them, I realized this guy had every single CD I have ever heard of…ever. He even had Miley Cyrus, but I could tell he never listened to it; in fact it was probably Alice's. His collection was amazing; I was in heaven. So, I took my time selecting my favorites and then some I thought Alice would like.

cough High School Musical cough

But as I was standing there, another door opened; I turned around and found a double meaning in how Alice had said, 'Whatever catches you eye.'

I dropped the Cd's, which clattered loudly on the floor, and couldn't help but stare at the drop dead gorgeous guy in front of me. _Yeah, he caught my eye,_ I thought.

I shook my head realizing I was ogling, and said; "Um…Sorry. Alice sent me in here to get some Cd's." I blushed and looked away; he was standing there in nothing but a towel.

I quickly, well as quickly as I could without falling on my face, turned and ran out of his room.

_Oh my gosh!_ I thought. I was mentally kicking myself on the way back to Alice's room. I must have looked like a groveling idiot! I just stood there staring. I was glad I got out of there fast, thought I couldn't help but think it was not fast enough.

Why didn't Alice tell me her brother was back?! Was she trying to kill me or better yet, make me want to kill her? Wait did she even know he was back? I pushed that thought out of my head, sneaky little pixie.

A million accusations and questions ran through my mind in the, what seemed like, days it took me to get to Alice's room. Jeez how long does it take to run down a hallway?

When I got to her room, I slammed the door and leaned against it breathless. Alice looked at me with questioning eyes, and asked; "Where are the Cd's?"

I slapped my hand to my forehead and said, "I kind of forget them…well I dropped them. Um…your brother kind of um…came out of the shower while I was in there." I looked away to try to hide my growing blush.

"Oh. My. God. He came out of the shower WHILE you were in his room?" I just nodded my head at her as she burst out laughing.

I walked over to her bed and said, "I'm glad you find this funny, because I don't. I find it embarrassing, extremely embarrassing! How am I supposed to sit next to him in Biology when I'm this humiliated?"

"OK, 1. You two are Biology partners?" I nodded my head and she continued, "Didn't know that, 2. You have no reason to be embarrassed or worried Edward is a gentleman. He will never, never bring it up. I promise." I believed her how could I not. So, we sat their for five minutes; the whole time Alice was telling me it was fine.

Finally she said, "I'm going to get the Cd's from Edward's room, if their not still there I'll just pick new ones. Be right back."

She got up and walked over to the door, but someone beat her to it. Right as she reached for the handle, it opened. There in the doorway stood Edward. I looked away and knew that I was blushing. He was gorgeous, and looked more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to.

"Hey," he said. "I brought these over for you two. Bella said you sent her to get some Cd's but she dropped them."

"Thanks Eddie." Said Alice, saving me from any further embarrassment.

"Yeah. Thanks Edward," I added. I wasn't sure if he heard me, because I said it so quietly; but he turned to me and nodded.

"No problem," he said, before he added, "And Alice you know I hate that nickname." I couldn't help but be dazzled by his enchanting green eyes.

"See," Alice said; while pulling me from my daze, "I told you he wouldn't bring it up!"

I sighed and sank down into her bed.

"Alice, I've known you for what eight hours?" She nodded so I continued, "And I already feel closer to you then the people I've known for years! I feel like you know me better than them too." I laughed at myself, "I sound crazy, don't I?"

"No Bella, you do not sound crazy," she began, "I feel like I've know you for my entire life! You're like the sister I wished Edward was!" We both laughed at that, and then she said; "I feel like a guy just told me he loves me and we're committing ourselves. Well…I take that back you might be crazy, but if your crazy so am I. So that's OK. Hah, we can be crazy together."

"Well," I said laughing, "You know what they say…"

"Um…no. what do they say?" she asked. "I never know what to say when someone says that."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Two crazies are better than one!" We both burst out laughing at that.

"I have heard people say that!" Alice joked.

The two of us together were a hilarious team, I had to admit; before we knew it, we were rolling on the floor laughing.

After more laughing, talking, laughing, listening to music, and did I say laughing? Anyways, after all of that, Alice asked me to stay for dinner

I did want to stay, but I couldn't really get past my fear /embarrassment towards earlier. I knew that Alice was right and that he wouldn't bring it up but he would still be at the table and how could I know he wasn't thinking about it every second that we sat there in awkwardness. Hopefully he could forget about it so I wouldn't socially die every time I saw him. But the scared little kid in the back of my mind got the better of me and I backed out.

"Maybe another time, my family wants me home. Although I'm pretty sure it's only because I'm the cook. But they need me regardless."

"Aww…well I guessss…..I'll see you tomorrow!"

Phew. I was glad Alice wouldn't pressure me more to stay.

"OK bye." I said as I walked out. I caught a glance of someone, who I think was Edward, which made me hurry even faster out the door. Which, in turn, made me trip oh-so-gracefully through the front door.

Somehow, some one broke my fall, which I was very grateful for; until I realized it was Edward who had caught me. Sigh.

"Are you OK?" his sincere worry kind of caught me off guard.

I struggled to put together my incoherent thoughts. "I…um…yeah." I muttered. Slowly he loosened his grip on my waist. "Thanks. I'm fine" I said, still flustered, and captured in his eyes.

But I felt better hearing him stuttering too. "OK…um…are you sure?" he asked. And there was that concern again.

"Mhm." I finally managed.

His grip loosened on me as I heard Alice asking me if I needed ice or anything.

"No, really guys, I'm fine," I managed. Although I wasn't in such close proximity to Edward anymore, he still had an affect on me that I couldn't quite explain to myself just yet.

So I walked out the door, very carefully this time, so I didn't have another accident. I drove home in total mortification thinking about my encounters with Edward so far. They definitely weren't good.

"Hey brother." I called as I walked in the house.

"Yo Sis. How was your day?" he asked.

"Ehh…boring," I said. No need to tell him about my…interesting day with Alice, and moments with Edward. "Especially the school part. But, no surprise there…" I stated.

"Well I hope you at least learned one new thing today!" he joked.

"I most certainly did!" I chuckled.

"And what would that be?" he inquired.

"I comes before E, accept after C!" I teased.

"Nice! You know, that really comes in handy!" he said, offering me a high five.

"Oh don't I know it!" I said sarcastically, taking his high five.

I walked into the kitchen to start dinner, asking Emmett what he wanted, to which he replied," Food."

"Well, thanks for narrowing it down for me" I said.

"No problemo!" he smirked.

So I decided to make lasagna, pulling out the tomato sauce we had and got to work. I finished a nice dinner with Emmett and my dad, and then got to work on homework. All through my math, science, and English homework, I tried to focus and keep my thoughts away from Edward, and it was surprisingly hard.

**A/N hey hoped u liked this chapter!! we are so happy that people like our story it means so much that u even read it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I may own two copies of Twilight, One copy of new moon and two copies of Eclipse but I do not own Twilight...sad isn't it?**

_A/N: we just want to say thank you to all of our reviewers! It makes us happy when we see that people actually like our story and our writing!_

Chapter 5

EdwardPOV

As I walked into English today I found myself very eager to see Bella again. Everything about her was just kind of enticing to me. Despite the fact that it was very embarrassing that she saw me in nothing but a towel, I couldn't help but notice her excellent taste in CDs; and the blush that painted her face as she left my room in a hurry.

I saw her walking towards me and was instantly caught in her beauty and unable to focus, even when the teacher started class.

We didn't have assigned seats in this class but I had sat in the same seat as yesterday; Bella sat next to me.

Her warm smile brightened my day and put a goofy smile on my face, until she tripped into her seat. I chuckled to myself as she composed herself and got out her homework.

The class finished without anything terribly exciting and I started leaving the class.

"Edward?" she called as I was halfway out the door.

I turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go to the library today to get started on that book project?" she asked. I could see the blush in her cheeks and could tell she was still embarrassed after yesterday.

"Sure. After school?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll see you then." I said as I started to walk out the door, she did too.

"Do you wanna walk there?" she asked

"I would, but Alice needs a ride home too and I don't want to be stranded at library if I let her take my car," I said. The truth was I really didn't trust Alice with my car.

"I could give you a ride?" she suggested, sounding more like a question. Never mind Alice could take my car.

"Ok, thanks."

She smiled as we walked our separate ways to our next classes.

BPOV

I spotted Edward after school and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah… let me just put my text books in my car." He said.

He walked with my over to my Chevy '53 red truck.

I could feel the wave's disapproval coming from him as we got into the car.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, but I could tell that he just wouldn't say it.

"Ok, I know its old, but I like it." I explained, defending my truck. We were pretty quiet on the way to the library, occasionally asking a few questions. It only took about ten minutes to get there after all.

He smiled as we walked out of the parking lot and towards the library.

There was a comfortable silence as we walked, but I just couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ok, so, about yesterday…" I started as I felt the blush rushing to me cheeks.

"It's ok..." he started, "Alice should've warned you I was home."

"Yeah, next time, I'll just send her up to get some CDs," I said.

"Oh, trust me," he started, "You would not be able to stand anything that Alice could pick out."

"I guess you're probably right," I said, "You do have a really good collection though. I mean. I haven't seen that many CDs in one place since I was at one of those really big music stores in phoenix."

"Why were you in Phoenix?" he asked.

"I used to live there with my mom," I started, "But then I came out here to visit and well, me and Em liked it here; so we stayed." I didn't know why, but I felt like I could tell Edward anything. It was almost like I couldn't lie to him, or even just dismiss a question; as if I wanted him to know.

He laughed and said, "Yeah, I can see why you would get attached."

"Oh, sarcastic are we? Well Forks may be small and well, wet, but it feels like home; it feels right to be here with Emmett and Rose and everyone. Actually, I could do with out Lauren and Mike, but other than that everyone is pretty nice here."

We laughed together as we walked into the library.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Caitlynn: I don't own Twilight**

**Betsy: I Do!!**

**Caitlynn: No you don't Betsy**

**Betsy: Did you have to kill my buzz?**

**Caitlynn: Yes**

Chapter 6

EPOV

As Bella and I walked into the library, I was slightly disappointed. This library was really small and there probably weren't any good books in it to read. But since I was with Bella, this was bound to be interesting.

"Hmm…" Bella mused," Were should we start?"

"Well…there's not much to go to…" I chuckled," But maybe classical," I suggested, but made sure to add," if you don't mind…" I really didn't want to give Bella the impression I was some boring old grandpa, but I seriously doubt I could drag myself over to the teen section and painfully get through some dull book about some 'he said she said yadah yadah I hate my boring teen life' book. So I waited for Bella's response.

"Sure," she replied," it's over this way." She started walking, so I followed her to the back of the library. "Now." She stated with mock professionalism," Are you looking for classic Shakespeare or, say our friend Charles Dickens over here?" She gestured to the 'D' for Dickens.

"Hmm," I thought. "I think I'll go with Dickens today." I didn't really want to get into the discussion that entailed why I've read nearly all of Shakespeare's finer works. Ok not just his finer works, I'm pretty sure I've read everything ever written by him.

"Wow I'm impressed; you really know you're way around." I teased, as she led my straight to the section with most of Charlie Dickens's works.

"Well, this lovely place is kind of like my second home. So what do you want to start with?" she asked.

"Hmm…How about you choose for me and I'll choose for you." I suggested.

"First one with a book in the next five minutes wins!" she proclaimed, causing the librarian to shush us. She didn't look very nice and the few minutes we had been here she had been throwing glares at us.

"Sorry!" we whispered.

"Ok." Bella said in a quieter voice, "Ready? Go!"

We sped walked around the back of the library for the next five minutes and I tried to find a book she'd be sure to like. I picked one of my favorites; The Fall of the House of Usher by Edgar Allan Poe.

Suddenly I felt the warmth of breath on ear and the presence of a hand on my shoulder. That little touch sent electrical currents throughout my whole body and I nearly lost it. It took a while for me to remember to breathe when she was that close to me.

"Five minutes is up mister, you better have a good book for me!" she jokingly whispered.

"I do," I whispered back, turned around and handed her the book. She was literally one foot away from me and I was dazed by her beauty. I handed her the book, studying her expression.

"The Fall of the House of Usher…" she said," interesting choice. Somehow, not sure how, you found a book I haven't read. Oh, and I have something for you also." She teased.

"Oh? And what might that be?" I asked sarcastically.

"You'll see, but not just yet. You have to promise me you'll read it, no matter what it is."

What a silly thing to think. Of course I would read it, I respected her taste in books very much, and I'd never want to let her down. And also, considering the fact that it was her who picked it, I was fairly positive I'd love it.

"I promise." I responded. Although I had no reason to doubt her, I still heard the little voice in my head worrying about her book choice. What if she snuck over to another section and picked one of those 'pointless droning on and on about how I hate my life' books that really didn't have a purpose? Could I force myself to read it? Probably.

But then she handed me Wuthering Heights and I instantly let out a small sigh of relief. As I looked over it, I found that this actually looked like a good book. And I could tell it was a classic by looking at it, since it was covered in wears and tears.

"You promised." She reminded me when she saw me inspecting the book curiously.

"I know, I will," I said," and now it's your turn." I responded.

"I promise I'll read The Fall of the House of Usher if you promise to read Wuthering Heights."

"Deal. Besides, I already promised," I said.

Bella was a very intriguing person. She never did what I expected, as most others did. Here she was a high and mighty cheerleader, who spends most of her time reading rather than putting on make up or fussing over her hair. She was also a surprisingly easy person to talk to.

We chatted the whole way home about random things in our lives and we got to know each other a lot better today. We talked a lot about music and my piano, also going into her reading and cheerleading.

"But seriously." I said, half joking," How do you do it? Aren't you afraid of the others not catching you or throwing you the wrong way?"

"Haha, very funny" she joked along with me, "but really, it's not that hard." She stated. "I mean as long as everyone does what their supposed to, all is well."

"Ok, I guess I believe you."

"Good. So, our books are about the same pages right?" she asked rhetorically.

"Yes," I answered.

"I'd like to propose a little competition then. The first to finish their book wins." She stated.

"And what will I get when I win?" I asked.

"Well, when _I_ win," she said, "I'll get the pleasure of a piano concert from you, but since you're not going to win, you don't need to worry about me taking you to the best seafood restaurant in Port Angeles."

"Hmm…I guess seafood sounds good." I joked.

"We'll see…" she said.

"Indeed we shall." I agreed. And so started the book war.

**A/N: I am sorry to say that we will be unable to post because I am going to Haiwii! Thats why I gave you two chapters today! But I will be back on the 14th so I will probably post on the 15th Once again I am so sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight insert crying here **

**Heyyy I'm back!! Here is chapter 7**

Chapter 7

JasperPOV

Edward and I had gotten close this week at school, and I had tricked him into joining the football team. He now sat with the team at lunch, did weight training with us and we had already ordered his uniform. Today at lunch we decided to hang out after school, it's not like we had anything better to do. There was still no games yet, even though it WAS a Friday, and its not like we had anything else to do.

We had been in his room for a really long time and I was starting to get hungry. I suddenly smelled a very delicious aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Mmm I'm hungry, what's that smell?" I asked.

"Probably Alice cooking something." Edward replied.

"Well, it smells good and I'm hungry."

"Ok… Let's go see what it is, I'm hungry too."

We walked down the stairs and the smell started to get more potent and it was amazing.

In the kitchen was the gorgeous girl that had come in during weights, "Hey good lookin' what's cookin'?" Edward joked.

"What else? Dinner and Apple pie." She replied as if he should already know this.

"It smells wonderful." I said.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "There's chicken, if you guys want some. And the pie will be ready in, like, fifteen minutes." She offered.

"Yes please!" Edward responded, holding out his hands.

"Don't be ridiculous." She said, "Get a plate and A.) get it yourself I am not your servant and B.)offer some to your guest first!"

"Oh, fine." He said, grabbing some plates. "Jasper?" he turned to me, "Would you like some chicken and pie?" he said in a mocking voice that I guessed was for Alice.

"Yeah." We ate the chicken and soon the pie was ready.

Alice cut the pie into three pieces of the miniature pie and gave us each one.

"Mmm. Good job, as usual Al." Edward said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Yeah," I agreed, "This is really good. What did you put in it?"

She smiled, "Just the right amount of everything." She and Edward said at the same time, Edward was mocking her. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder.

Edward laughed, "She says that every time." He explained to me.

We enjoyed the rest of our pieces and Edward took our dishes.

Edward glanced at the clock and said, "Oh crap I have to go!" (Oh My Gosh? A guy? Sorry it sounded weird)

I laughed, "Where are you off too in such a hurry?"

"I'm meeting Bella at the library again." He said nonchalantly, but I could hear the excitement in his voice.

"Ok, but Rose won't be here to pick me up for another hour." I said.

"That's ok; you can stay here with Alice, well if you don't mind staying with Alice," he replied.

"That's fine." I replied very excitedly but also very nervously. I really liked Alice and I hoped that I wouldn't do anything in the next hour to humiliate myself too badly.

As soon as Edward left me and Alice began talking. She was amazing and I felt connected to her. Before I knew it Rose was here to pick me up.

Her and Alice began talking about some cheer thing, I guess Alice was on the team. Now I knew I would see her at games. I said goodbye when they were done, and me and Rose left.

"So…" Rose began, "I thought you were hanging with Edward, not Alice."

"I was, but he had to meet Bella at the library so he left. Alice was there so I hung out with her, while I was waiting for you." I explained.

"OK, whatever." She said. We drove in silence for a few more minutes before said, "Why didn't you bring your own car here anyways?"

"You drove to school today, and I came over right after school," I said slowly, as if she was a small child.

She didn't have a chance to react because we were home. I said goodnight to everyone and went to my room.

That night I couldn't get the pixie like creature, named Alice, out of my head.

**Sorry its nothing huge just a little Alice and Jasper fluff! But I'm back from Kauai.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Are you really gonna make me say it? Uhhh...fine! I don't own Twilight now look you made me cry lol**

**A/N:Heyy just wanted to thank all of my faithful reviewers!**

**Special thanks to Shadowgirl61 who has reviewed faithfully thanks!!**

**And of course my co-author peaceloveandedward**

Chapter 8

BPOV

So once a week, Edward and I made a habit of finishing our books at exactly the same time and going to the library to choose more for each other. We had to read five in total and we were both on our third book. I really had like the last couple of books he chose for me. We seemed to have similar taste in books.

So I was glad I had been forced to do this project with him because it was an excuse to hang out with him without Jacob getting mad at me. He had practice every day from four to seven and I had cheer from seven to nine. So we really had no time to be together, except for school. But theses days, I discovered I liked hanging out with Edward more than Jacob. And Jacob really wasn't too thrilled with the fact that I was spending so much time with Edward, but I was fairly sure that had more to do with the fact that Edward totally took Jacob down the other day in practice. Jacob also didn't know that I hadn't been arriving at cheer on time lately, getting caught up in the library with Edward. Rosalie wasn't too happy with me. I chuckled to myself as I walked up to Edward.

"Hey Edward." I called, still slightly far away from him.

"Hello Bella," he replied," How has your day been?" he asked sincerely.

"Better now," I admitted. "And yourself?" I asked.

"Exactly the same." He said. "But…" he hesitated.

"What?"

"Well…I have to tell you something Bella…" he started.

'_Oh my god!'_ I thought. '_Breathe, breathe!'_ I commanded myself while I ordered my mind to stop wandering to places it shouldn't go.

"I still have three pages left of my book." He admitted

_Oh._

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, it was a really good book, I just didn't have time." He apologized.

"That's OK!" I said, trying to serve out some fake enthusiasm," 'Cause that means I won!" I said triumphantly.

"Our first winner." He stated, "Congratulations. Would you like to come over tomorrow for your exclusive concert?" he asked.

"I already am." I state, and a look of confusion crossed his face. "I mean Alice and I already planned hang out at your house. But I'll gladly stay after-hours for my exclusive concert." I said.

"OK," he agreed, "So I was wondering…" he started

'_Oh god. Relax. Come on, he's probably just wondering about Jacob, oh yeah..Jacob.'_ I told myself.

"How did you like The Lamplighter?" he asked. We had both chosen short stories last week.

'_Wow I _really _need to get a grip.' _I let out a breath I wasn't aware I was holding.

"It was pretty good." I said, "I really like the way Charles Dickens writes. It kind of just speaks to me more than other authors."

"Yeah," he agreed," I'm glad you liked it."

"And it was really a pretty interesting story…" I started.

As I told Edward what I thought of the story, he really seemed to be interested and attentive to what I was saying. He also, shockingly, never took his eyes away from mine as I talked and I found myself dazzled speechless after a while. It was one of those times when I just wanted to stare into his eyes forever but at the same time it was kind of awkward staring at each other like that.

So we broke eye contact as walked into the library and headed straight to the back as always. We started looking silently through the section.

"Are you tired?" I asked, noticing his twitching foot.

"Not really," he said, I kind of questioning tone in his voice.

"Oh, well I just thought you were, since your foot is twitching." I explained

He looked at me questioningly again and said, "My foot?" he looked down to see that it was indeed twitching.

"Yeah, you only twitch your foot when you're tired or nervous." I explained, trying to be as nonchalant as possible, "and considering the fact that we're in a library and it's not like you're taking apart a bomb, I came to the conclusion you were tired."

"I guess I am kind of drained." He admitted. "Although I am slightly nervous due to the fact that the librarian is shooting glares at us again." He joked.

I chuckled. That woman seemed to always have that glare plastered on her face. The only time I had seen it drop was the day when Edward walked up to her and asked her for another copy of some book, and since close proximity, she couldn't help but let herself be dazzled by him.

Flashback-

I watched as Edward gracefully walked over to the librarian.

I could hear the mumbling of his words but I was more focused on her expression.

Her eyes were wide and to say the least she was shocked. I couldn't blame her; I'm sure I had looked something like that the first couple of times I saw Edward.

She nodded mindlessly and handed him a book, still dazed.

"You know, I think that the first time that glare of hers has been softened Mr. Cullen" I joked as he walked back towards me with another copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"Is that so, Ms. Swan?" he joked. "Hmm, maybe she just needs some friends." He offered.

"Well, with all that dazzling, she didn't really stand a chance." I joked," And I'm pretty sure her cats are enough friends for her." I said, noticing the millions of cat pictures engrossing her desk.

"Dazzling?" he asked.

"Oh, come on," I said incredulously, "You know…" I suggested.

"Not really," he admitted, "care to enlighten me?"

"Edward, clearly, you dazzle people." I explained.

"Really now?" he asked smugly. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Pshh you wish!" I said jokingly and shoved the book in his face.

-end of flashback

"Well then you should get to reading," I commanded him; "You don't want to lose twice in a row! ...Or be hushed to death by the librarian." I added.

"Yes, ma'am!" he said, saluting be briefly and opening his book, seemingly diligently reading.

I wandered around a bit more with Edward, looking at nothing in particular, just enjoying time with him. But then he was gone from my side, so I figured something had caught his eye, so I continued to wander.

All of the sudden, I felt warm breath roll over my shoulders to my neck and felt Edward touching the small of my back, whispering his silky smooth voice in my ear, "Find anything else?"

My knees went weak. I forgot how to form coherent sentences, or words…or sounds. I just stood there, inhaling his fragrance, intoxicating me further.

"Bella?" he questioned in a pure blissful tone, holding onto me slightly tighter.

"What? Uhm no, not really" I finally managed. I swiftly leaned into him as we walked to the front to check out our books, secretly loving our close contact.

"Did you start on your book?" I asked, still trying to recover from my wooziness.

"Yes, I most certainly did," he replied, clearly aware that I was forcing myself to make conversation.

"And…?" I prompted him.

"It exceeds my expectations so far." He stated

What a way with words he had! I don't even know why I love the way he talks so much. It's just so much different from anyone else. Most things having to do with Edward are different then everyone else, in a very good way. And I guess I've always been kind of a sucker for romantic sweet guys. And Edward was definitely sweet, and I'm sure he could be romantic too…

So the next day in English, I was very much looking forward to my exclusive concert, mainly because of the fact that Edward would be with me. But much to my dismay, my hopes were cut short.

"Hey Bella," he started, "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to take a rain check on our little concert. I have to go somewhere with my dad and Emmett." He said.

"Oh, OK. That's fine." I replied, trying not to look too disappointed. But I could feel his eyes on me and knew he'd see through the fact that I was trying to hide my disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he said," Please let me make it up to you."

I didn't trust my voice just yet to stay steady, so I just looked up and waited a while to respond, "What exactly did you have in mind?" I wondered, curious to see what his thoughtful self had come up with to undermine my disappointment. It seemed he had expected me to be disappointed or just planned to make it up to me regardless.

"Well I was thinking I would officially invite you to our family movie night after the dinner tonight. And if you come early I'll give you the private tour and your promised exclusive performance." He offered.

"OK, sounds great!" I replied, "But Edward, I don't really need a tour, I've been to your house like a thousand times."

"I guess your right." He said.

He looked slightly bothered so I said," Well, I'll come early to get a tour of _your_ room." I said, raising an eyebrow jokingly.

"Sounds good."

I guess Edward could tell my troubles had gone away by reading my expression, which I didn't have to fake anymore because I was happy again. So he let it drop and started talking about the latest book I had given him to read, Jane Eyre. He went on and on about how Mr. Brocklehurst is cold, cruel, self-righteous, and highly hypocritical.

As I half listened to him, I remembered with a chuckle how I was surprised he hadn't read this book, which he then told me that his aunt had forced him to read it when he was six, but he didn't remember it. He also said ever since he's thought of it as pure torture, but I made him read it anyways.

Edward was still ranting on about Mr. Brocklehurst when Professor Layton cleared his throat for the millionth time, telling Edward and I to quite down and finally moving Edward to the other side of the room when we didn't stop talking. But of course, Edward found a way to keep our conversation going and I guess I shouldn't have been surprised that it was, of course, the old fashioned way; passing notes.

I felt like I was in kindergarten, but Edward kept throwing notes at me, so I wrote back to him and threw them back.

So are you going to be at the dinner tonight?

I'm not sure, are you?

Yes

then I'll be there for sure. don't tell anybody, but I really don't like most of the football players…discluding you

Well, I have a secret too. I really don't like most of the cheerleaders, discluding you of course.

haha good to know

Lol so do you need a ride?

hmm I'll check with Jake and see if he's going.

OK, or we could just stay after school and do homework and stuff.

sure sounds good, I could use some help with my math

What ever you like

Edward with his words again. I swear, that boy…

So have you talked to Emmett lately?

No why?

idk he's been acting kind of weird the past couple of days…

Hmm, I'll try to talk to him about it

yeah idk, I think it might be a girl. the last time he was like that was the last time he went out with Rose.

Sounds suspicious. And highly dangerous, I can't even imagine Emmett being the least bit presentable.

oh, don't be too sure. With some help from me, he cleans up pretty good.

Anyone would with your help

with yours too

Ohh yes, Alice comes to me specifically for all things needing advice. What can I say? I'm just amazing like that.

I believe it. lol

So then the bell rang and I threw our note in the trash, but our conversation was on my mind on the way to my next class, with Edward walking by my side. I felt like the luckiest girl in school with him by my side, but couldn't seem to get our conversation out of my mind. Emmett really had been acting weird lately, it's kind of hard to tell, since he's such a brute; but I did notice subtle differences with him. I wasn't really worried yet; I just really wanted to know! The other day when asked him how it was going he practically had a panic attack. What was that about? Boys…they do the darnest things.

So I started thinking about other things, like how excited I was to go to the Cullen's movie night. I later learned that Alice was going to ask me to come but Edward had beaten her to it. Alice claimed that she told Edward about her idea and that he had stolen it, but I was pretty sure his offer had been sincere.

**Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

EPOV

Tonight, the whole team was going out for dinner and the cheerleaders too. And the best part was that Bella was coming to movie night after dinner. I was very excited, since this group included Bella, but also very apprehensive due to the fact that this also included Alice, Emmett and worst of all Jacob.

From what I knew of Jacob from the very few times I'd actually had a conversation with him, he seemed alright, but I still didn't really see why Bella was with him. Not that I cared, or should I say, not that I _should_ care. Because if I was being honest with myself, I did kind of care.

But so far, he didn't seem like a complete jerk, so I figured I would be fine as long as Bella and I just played it cool and were friends, which we were.

So throughout the night, Bella seemed to be acting a bit different around Jacob. If I had acted that way, she would've slapped me and set me in my place. But she just sat there and didn't stop him was he made crude comments on innocent people he just randomly thought of or people walking past us. I could tell that all she wanted to do was exactly what I had suspected, but she stopped herself every time she was about to set off. She just sat there and pretended to laugh at his stupid anecdotes.

This puzzled me deeply, so I spent practically the whole night studying her every expression, trying to read her face. I tried my best to find the reasons behind her actions and interpret her actions, but I was coming up blank. I think Jacob had also noticed my diligent attention towards Bella because he would periodically put his arm around her, lower than a gentleman should might I add, and would squeeze her tighter; as if the clearly state his claim on her.

After the few hours we'd been at dinner, although I just considered it as a death trap where I'm forced to endure hours with Jacob, I finally couldn't take it anymore.

I didn't like how Bella acted around him. And I didn't like him in general, so I went outside to get some air before I did something I would regret. _Like confessing my love for Bella in front of all our closest friends._ Yes that would be bad. _Need some air now._

"Edward are you OK?" she asked.

_No_. I thought. But I didn't say anything just yet, for fear of losing it. But I really wasn't OK, and what could I say? I couldn't exactly tell her of my deep hatred towards Jacob, because were just friends. And friends don't tell friends how much they hate their boyfriends. So I just had to live with it.

So I lied," Yeah, I just needed some air." I claimed.

"Edward, look at me" she demanded," You and me, we're the best kind of friends. And proof of that is that I can tell you're not OK right now. Because I know you. And I know when you're OK. And right now you're not. So talk to me."

How could she be so wonderful? Why did she even want to be friends with me? Right now especially, when I'm acting like such a crazy psychopath.

"Bella." I started, "You're right I'm not fine."

"So tell me why not." she suggested.

"I don't think you'll like if I tell you." I told her.

"I still want to know."

"I don't really think you do."

"Well just tell me already. You know I'm going to get it out of you one way or another eventually." She joked, lightening my mood a bit. "Please?" she said, staring me down," Please Edward."

"OK," I started hesitantly," Well here's the thing, its Jacob." I looked up quickly to gage her reactions.

"What about him." She asked, expressionlessly.

"Bella, you're going to be really upset that I'm saying this, but the main thing is, I really don't like him. I don't think I like you either when you're around him. He's not good enough for you."

She stood there for a second, her face blank and finally said," Well, I'm sorry you feel that way." And walked back inside.

I was pretty sure I had just ruined my friendship with her.

'_But it might be better this way.' _I tried to tell myself_. 'At least now I wont have to just sit around and watch her with him and pretend that were just friends.'_

I didn't even believe my lies.

I faintly recalled the walk inside to tell Alice that I was leaving, avoiding eye contact with Bella, and the drive. But now I was just sitting in my room. Sitting there. I'm not sure how long I was sitting in that spot, but after a while, Alice came into my room, pestering me as always. But now I was too tired to fend her off and just let her in.

"Hey Edward, what's up? Are you OK?" She questioned.

"Bella hates me." I stated, half whispering.

"No way. I don't believe it. You and Bella are like besties, she could never hate you, even if she tried." Alice stated.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that…"

"So what happened?" she asked softly.

I let out I sigh and started to tell Alice how I had told Bella how much I hated Jacob and the affect he had on her, and she listened diligently.

"Edward," she said in her 'I-care-about-my-brother' voice, "I'm sure it'll pass over. But in the mean time, it wouldn't hurt to apologize…"Alice suggested, handing me the phone.

"OK, I guess you're right. Thanks Al."

"Welcome Ed." She replied. And with that and a quick hug, Alice left, leaving me to call Bella.

Her phone rang and rang and2 0rang until it went to voice mail. "Bella," i said, "Bella i am so

sorry please call me back."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: we don't own twilight, we have twilight parties, make twilight shirts, read twilight and talk about twilight though.**

**Heyy kinda short but hope you like it!!**

RosePOV

I was walking down the street, after parting ways with my friends, towards my car. The football dinner had been over for a couple hours but my friends and I being the party girls we are stayed late. I was pretty much used to a few whistles from admirers when I was downtown, but these guys were just plain rude. I hated the way men always talked to me as if I was a piece of meat, or a brainless bimbo. And these guys were seriously about to get a piece of my mind!

But, truth be told, I was starting to get a little nervous; these three had been following me for a few minutes now. I headed into the parking garage as one of the one of the three yelled, "Hey honey, wanna come over and join us?" He slurred. I could tell they were all drunk.

"Hey! You!" another one yelled when I didn't turn around.

I just had to keep walking; I was almost to my car.

But the three were right behind me and I suddenly unsure if I would make it to my car before they caught up to me.

Then all of the sudden, the tallest one grabbed me by the arm and slurred something that sounded like, "Why ello therr, carr ta join uss?"

"No! Let go of me!" I exclaimed, pure adrenaline rushing through my system now. But the man's grip just tightened around my arm.

"Stop, what do you want?" I asked, offering them my purse and trying to get away.

"Nahh suhweet heart, weeze jus want youu." He said, drunkenly.

"NO! Get away from me!" I screamed, and kept screaming as they all closed in on me and grabbed me from every direction at my waist and arms while I tried to fight them off.

"Hey!" some one off in the distance shouted.

"HELP!" I pleaded to the person.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted, closer now.

Before I knew it, someone had grabbed me and pulled me behind them and started shouting and pushing the other guys away. This guy was pretty strong and took them all out in no time.

I must admit, I was impressed; and eternally grateful. But I was also hysterically crying and uncontrollably shaking with terror. I just stood there, still frozen in fear until he walked towards me.

"Are you OK?" he asked carefully, both hands firmly on my shoulders.

"I-I" I stuttered and caved into his chest.

He put his arms around me and let me bury my face in his chest as I let out some more crying and he rested his head on top of mine. It was probably just the fact that he had just saved me, but I felt so safe in his arms. And those thoughts lead me to realize I still didn't know who this superman was. But I was still calming down so I just said, "T-thank you." In a half whisper.

"Any time," he replied.

I didn't say anything more, but neither did he. We just stood there for a while and he waited for my tears to quiet. I'm not sure how long we stood there until I calmed down, but then I wanted to know who this superman of mine was. So I wiped away the tears from my eyes to see who he was.

EmmettPOV

We had been standing like this for a while but all too soon, she pulled away slightly and looked up at me with her beautiful eyes. But the expression on her face suddenly changed from awed gratitude to disappointment and hatred as she looked up at me.

"EMMETT?!" she practically yelled.

I didn't even have a chance to respond before she pushed completely away and started rambling, half screaming, how I should have left her alone and let those guys stay here because they would be better than me.

I slowly faded out of my heaven from holding her so close, and realized that she pushed me back against a car.

Ouch.

"Rosalie," I started," are you sure you're OK?" I asked.

"Leave me alone Emmett." She replied as she walked away.

"OK." I said, hardly loud enough for her to hear.

Damn. I thought. She still hates me. Why couldn't she let her guard down for two seconds and realize that I hadn't been lying all those years ago when I told her I really did like her. I just wanted to help her, especially right now. But she still didn't want anything to do with me. But she just doesn't see that I'm not the same person I was in middle school.

In eighth grade, I had asked Rosalie out and she accepted. We had been going out for about two weeks when she found out that I had asked her out on a dare. I didn't really see why it was a big deal; I was grateful for the dare because it gave me the final push to ask her out since I had liked her for a while. But she hadn't believed me and told me that day that she never wanted to talk to me or see my face ever again.

But then she turned around, and my hope resurfaced. I think she could see my face light up, because she quickly replied," My car's this way." And pointed behind me.

"I really am sorry, Rosalie." I told her, hoping for some forgiveness.

But she just kept walking and acted like she didn't hear me.


	11. Chapter 11

**So basically these last two chapters have been the whole story on Emmett and Rosalie because we wanted them to have one...yeah thats all. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say this, I do not own twilight. **

RosaliePOV

The next day in auto, I was fixing the camshaft of this car I had been working on as I thought about Emmett saving me. I slid under the car as I thought more about him. I guess I had kind of freaked when I saw that it was him since I was having such strong feelings towards him when he was holding me. But how could Emmett be like that? I still hadn't really gotten over the whole middle school thing which, I know, is sort of childish. But he really hurt me back then. At least yesterday he had been protecting me…

I saw a pair of feet next to me and looked up to find him standing there.

"Hey." He said shyly.

"Hello Emmett." I said nonchalantly.

"You need help with anything?" he asked.

"No thanks, I'm good." I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking.

The truth was that I couldn't seem to set the valve without letting go of the top, which would break it.

So as he turned to walk away I said, "Actually…"

"Yeah?" he responded and I saw his face light up.

"…Could you hand me that basin wrench please?"

"Sure thing." He replied and handed it to me.

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"Welcome." He responded and turned around.

I couldn't help but watch him after that. He was just so muscularly perfect and I found myself day dreaming about being in his arms again.

And I guess my day dreaming caught up to me because the next thing I knew, I unscrewed the wrong thing and the AC compressor fell on my and I screamed. The last thing I remember was Emmett by my side in a flash with a look of worry in his eyes yelling to get some help as he lifted it off of me.

I opened my eyes to find that I was in some hospital room with Emmett next to my bed, asleep. I couldn't help but let a grin creep across my face at the sight of him. Here was this gorgeous guy who could have any of the girls he wanted, and he was sleeping here waiting for me to wake up.

I guess that was the first time that it really hit me that he did care. That night I was so preoccupied with the fact that I had all of these feelings for him that I completely overreacted. I saw that he was starting to come around, so I pretended to be asleep to see what he had been doing while I had been sleeping.

I could feel him sit up and heard him sigh. I guess he was just looking at me or looking around the room. But I couldn't be sure so I peeked the slightest bit and saw him staring at me with the most adoring look on my face. This boy was really everything that I could ever hope for, I could tell already. But then I shut my eyes again so I wouldn't be too much affected by his adoration, because at this point I wanted to jump on him and kiss him. But I had been so mean to him. What if he just thought of me as a friend, or just an acquaintance?

Then he was right next to me, his hand on my cheek. I nearly died. There were suddenly an immeasurable amount of butterflies in my stomach due to our close contact. I then knew that I really still had the strongest feelings for him and I could only hope he felt the same.

As if to answer by questions, he closed his eyes and placed his cheek on mine and I could feel him smile and breathe in deeply.

"I really am sorry. I wish you knew" he whispered so softly I could barely make out the words.

He kissed me on the cheek and was slowly pulling away when I decided to let him know I was awake.

I took a hold of his cheek with my free hand and a look of panic shot through his face, but then he saw that I was smiling so he grinned too. Then I brought his face closer to mine and leaned up to placed my lips on his. He returned the gesture, his lips moving ever so gently with mine and I could hardly control myself. His other hand reached up and stroked through my hair and we held our embrace until a nurse came in and cleared her throat very loudly. We both reluctantly pulled away and chuckled at being caught by the nurse. He stole one more peck then went to sit in his chair, keeping a hold of my hand.

I didn't hear a word that the nurse had said. All I could think about was Emmett. I already knew how much I loved him and couldn't wait for the nurse to just leave so I could be with him. But the nurse snapped me out of it when I heard her talking about how I'd have to wear my cast for five weeks.

I then looked down and realized there was a cast on my foot.

Oh great! I thought to myself sarcastically, now I can't do cheer! ...and I can't walk…I'll have to get Emmett to help me outside. Mm… Emmett, I thought to myself with a wide smile across my face and stole a glance at him. He smiled back and I returned my attention to the nurse.

After the nurse finally left, Emmett asked me," You ready to leave?"

"Yeah." I responded, and tried to get up. "Uhm…" I pondered how exactly I was going to get up, with this massive cast on me.

"Allow me." He offered.

So he picked me up and I let out an "Oof" and laughed as he held me close to his chest. Wow I was just hoping he would help me up so I could hobble out. This was much better. I let myself melt into his broad chest feeling completely content.

We laughed and I was all smiles, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world as he held me closer and closer through the hospital exit. I cuddled into his chest and sighed in content.

He somehow managed to get his car door open and placed me gently down in the passenger seat. He leaned across me to buckle my seatbelt and hovered there smiling at me. He was so close to me.

I playfully pulled this collar of his shirt towards me to kiss him again. I'd be lying to myself if I claimed I hadn't been thinking about it since he picked me up.

Again his lips moved perfectly but cautiously against mine. I'd never felt this way kissing someone before. I felt like I was melting into him. I savored the taste of his lips, running my tongue cautiously across his bottom lip. I heard him breathe deeply through his nose and he took my face in his hands and kissed me more urgently, his control slipping away from him. I brought my hands up through his hair and he brought his hand to my neck, holding my face. I knew that sooner or later we'd have to stop for air, but right now I felt like I needed him more than I need air. He seemed to feel the same way as we continued kissing until we both reached our non-breathing capacity and finally released each other. He didn't move his hands from my neck but he leaned his forehead against mine and smiled. I'm sure his ridiculous grin mirrored mine as I sat there roaming my hands over his shoulders.

My heart started racing and the butterflies came back and overflowed throughout my whole body and I leaned forward a pecked him again, slowly this time. He pulled back and kissed my forehead, finally releasing me and walking to the other side of the car.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked as he started his Jeep.

"Much better." I said happily, scooting towards him more. I didn't mention to him the fact that I was feeling better due to the fact that he was there, but as if he could tell the double meaning behind my words he said, "That's cause I'm here right?!" he joked.

"Why of course." I replied, only partly joking.

He drove with one hand on the wheel while the other hand cradled mine cautiously and gently, but firmly at the same time.

So we pulled up to my house, but we both stayed in the car and talked.

We talked about the past couple of days, and the past couple of years. "So can I ask you something?" he said.

I just looked at him expectantly, waiting for his question.

"When did you change your mind about me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well…" I started," truthfully…last night." I admitted.

"Really?" he asked, "But you still acted like you hated me." I said.

"Well, I was trying to." I admitted. "I'm not sure why, but I felt that I needed to. I'd told myself to not even question it anymore so I just didn't. But…" I trailed off.

"But?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding like a damsel in distress, I won't tell you how happy, relieved, safe and comforted I felt in your arms that night…" I said, trying to understand what he was thinking.

He lifted an eyebrow questioningly at me. "So," he started," since your _not_ going to tell me how much of a comforting protector I am, what are you going to tell me?" he asked.

"Well, I saw the hurt in your eyes that night; the hurt, the feelings, the…passion. I know it's been there all along, but I never bothered to look before." I explained.

"Rose…"he started, turning to me and closing his eyes in regret. " I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret all of that." He half whispered.

"I know." I whispered back, touching his cheek. "It's OK; I forgave you a long time ago. I just never could stop myself from still caring. "About you." I added.

With that he turned towards me, leaned into me and whispered, "Me either."

He set my lungs on fire again, kissing me in the most perfect way. If I had any doubts what so ever about how he felt, they were cleared up with this.

I still marveled at the way we just fit into each other and my lips just naturally flowed in perfect motion with his. Suddenly my stomach dropped as grabbed my face, loosening my lips more passionately than before. It drove me crazy the way this boy kissed me. And before I knew it I found myself more or less sitting on top of him, my cast trailing behind as we continued to kiss.

EmmettPOV

I don't know how long we were there in my car for, but I would be the last to complain. But I knew I loved having her this close, our lips crashing together.

And I knew was how much I loved being like this with her as I kissed her more deeply. I could taste the sparks on her tongue as she moved with me.

My hands roamed her cheeks and neck, and back up, while hers went through my hair in a way that drove me insane.

But all of the sudden, a car pulled up behind us. We finally broke apart, reluctantly might I add, both of us struggling for air. We laughed with the little air we had while I helped her back into the passenger seat. Then I walked around the car while she got situated and pick her up out of the passenger seat, carrying her to the door.

I set her down at the door when she took my hand and asked me if I wanted to come in. I just smiled my biggest grin and she returned it, opening the door and wobbling in.

She led me into the kitchen where jasper was.

"Hey Jazz." She said.

"Rose!" he almost yelled, "What happened?!" he asked.

"I'm fine; I just had a little mishap in auto today. No big deal." She claimed.

"OK," Jasper said, then looked towards me," But why is _he_ with you?" he asked. "No offense Emmett." He added.

"None taken." I said, chuckling.

"It just so happens that I asked him to come inside." She stated.

"Mhmm!" I added, tightening my arm around her.

"Oh," said Jasper, catching on," I get it." he said, a certain joking tone to his voice. "You wanna catch the game?" he asked, gesturing towards the next room that had a TV.

"Sure!" Rose said. "Come on, let's go." She said to me.

So we walked into the TV room and sat down to watch the game. Rose sat back against my chest and sat closer into me as I hugged her tight and we watched the game, hearing her mutter a bit as her favorite team of the two slowly started to fall farther behind. Jasper and I found it pretty hilarious.

So by the time the game had ended, I had bonded with jasper; which Rose loved, and met

her parents also.

**A/N: The chapter you are all looking forward to is coming up! So keep reading..**

**P.S. If you don't know what chapter that is then...well then I don't know but I can tell you a lot of you will be happy!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Betsy own Twilight. It makes us sad to admit it but we must! **

A/N:i am so beyond sorry that we havent updated!! With Breaking Dawn, and me going crazy over it coming out, and Betsy being gone we just couldn't! I feel terrible! But I think you will like this chapter!

BPOV

It had been 3 days since the football dinner where Edward had told me he hated Jacob, and who I was around Jacob. In those three days I hadn't talked to him or even looked at him. Deep down I knew he was right; Jake was acting like a jerk that night. All of his little comments about well everyone.

Edward told me I didn't want to know, he warned me I wouldn't like it. Why couldn't I have listened?

The saying curiosity killed the cat seemed to fit right now.

I knew I should forgive him.

I made up my mind that today in Biology I would talk to him and beg forgiveness.

Sigh. Two more periods before I got to see him and talk to him. I never thought that it would be this hard to not talk to someone, but with Edward it felt like a piece of me was missing.

The bell finally rang signaling the end of fourth period.

That meant that there was only lunch left before I would talk with Edward.

I sat with Alice at lunch along with Rose and the other cheerleaders. Jasper, Emmett and Edward were sitting with the football players at another table. It was Friday and there was a game tonight. Meaning we all had to wear our uniforms.

I was getting nervous and Alice could tell.

"Bella why are you so nervous?"

"It's nothing."

"Lie."

"Ok. That's a lie. I haven't talked to Edward in three days and I feel horrible. I'm going to apologize in bio, but I'm scared he won't forgive me."

"You think he won't forgive you?" she looked at me with an incredulous look in her eye.

"Um…yes." I stuttered.

"Why?" she asked. "He's felt terrible for the past three days because you haven't been talking to him. He has been so mopey it's annoying. He sits in his room and blasts his music. I seriously think we need to get him soundproof walls it's so loud." I was silent and she took this as confirmation that she had won.

I looked over at Edward and Alice was right he did look sad. I looked away before he could catch me, and proceeded to pick at my food until lunch was over. Then I walked to Biology and faced my fate.

I walked into Biology and Edward was already in his seat. I took a deep breath and walked to our table. Mr. Green wasn't there yet so I turned to talk to Edward.

"Edward?" I questioned. He turned to me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Yes Bella?" He questioned back. I could tell he was confused as to why I was talking to him.

"I…um…I'm…God this is so hard!" I buried my head in my hands and tried to figure out how to say what was on my mind. Edward just sat their looking at me while I thought. He had no idea what to say, because he didn't even know why I was talking to him. After a minute I looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you and…and-"

He cut me off and said, "Bella why are you sorry?" I thought he was kidding at first but one look at his face told me he wasn't.

So I answered him, "Because I overreacted and I got mad at you when I shouldn't have. I forced you to tell me and then got mad. I was mad for so many reasons I shouldn't have been. I was mad because you were right. Jake was being a jerk but he's not usually like that. I just-I don't even know any more. I'm sorry, so so so sorry."

"Bella," he started. "You have no reason to be apologizing. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have judged Jacob like that. I'm the one who's sorry you have no reason to be!"

"It's not your fault though." I was trying to get him to understand that it was my fault, but he wasn't listening.

"Bella we are never going to agree on this. So why don't we just act like it never happened." He suggested.

"OK" I agreed. He was right, again.

Our teacher finally arrived then so we couldn't talk anymore. He came in looking quite proud of himself too.

"Class," he began. "Today we are going to do blood typing." I could literally feel the blood drain from my face as he said those words. He continued to explain the process and I could tell this would be bad. I hated blood it made me woozy and nauseous. He walked up to Mike and pricked his finger. I could feel the room spinning. And I felt like I was going to be sick. I put my head down on my desk and Mr. Green and Edward noticed.

"Isabella? Are you Ok?" Mr. Green asked. I couldn't speak so I just shook my head.

"Do you get sick at the sight of blood?" this time it was Edward who spoke. I nodded my head, still on my desk. "Mr. Green can I take her to the nurse?" Mr. Green must have said yes because Edward helped me up and started helping me out of the room. Once we got far enough from the classroom that Mr. Green wouldn't see us I said, "Stop. I need to sit down." Edward stopped and I sat down on the curb.

"Bella?" I didn't answer him instead I laid down on the sidewalk and curled up into a ball. "Bella you have get up. Bella…" I just laid there and shook my head.

"I don't want to get up," I mumbled. The next thing I knew I was cradled against his chest and he was carrying me. "Edward!" I screamed, "Put me down." I started beating my fists against his chest.

"Bella," he sighed, "You wouldn't get up so I'm carrying you, get over it."

I knew I had no chance of winning so I crossed my arm and pouted. Before I knew it we were in the nurse's office.

The nurse gave Edward a questioning look, so he said; "Blood typing." That must have been enough because Edward sat me down on the table (I don't know how to describe it) and the nurse went to get me a wet towel to put on my head.

Edward was still leaning against the wall, "You can go back to class now." The nurse said.

"Actually, I was thinking I would take Isabella home. She really is in no condition to go to Gym or drive."

"Isabella?" the nurse asked me, "Would you like to be excused for the rest of the day?"

I just nodded so she went to write me a pass.

I sighed, "Edward go back to class, you shouldn't miss because of me. Besides, I am not leaving my truck here over the weekend."

He thought for a moment before answering, "Fine. You can drive yourself home, but I am following you just to make sure you get there safely."

I couldn't argue with him I knew he would win, he always did. The nurse came back then, "I wrote you both passes so, Mr. Cullen, I expect you to make sure she gets home safe."

He smiled, "Of course."

Edward followed me home and left as soon as I got inside. I decided I would finish packing for tonight's away game.

I had to wear my uniform with my liner tonight, my blue shorts and white tank top with SPARTANS written on it tomorrow for the bus ride home. I packed my favorite PJ's for tonight, my cosmetics and then grabbed my cheer bag. I double checked to make sure I had my poms, my warm up jacket, my varsity jacket, my sweats, my sweatshirt, my bow, a water bottle, and my notebook. Me and Rose each had a notebook that had all of the team information, it had all of the numbers and e-mails for the team, notes on events we were putting on, room assignments for tonight and well, everything.

Rosalie was the captain; I just helped her because she asked me to. I helped her with most of her captain duties, because for some reason they didn't give her a co-captain.

After making sure I had everything I took my bags downstairs. We were allowed our cheer bags and a backpack with clothes.

I also grabbed my box; each varsity cheerleader had a box. During the game we would stand on the boxes, but we stepped off of them when we cheered. We could decorate them however we wanted, as long as we had our name on the front, Spartans on one side and our year on the other.

Emmett had come home earlier and was getting his football stuff together. Charlie came home right as he was done and we said goodbye and through our stuff in the bed of my truck.

When we arrived at the school, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jake were already there. I ran over to Jake quickly giving him a kiss before grabbing my stuff and walking towards Alice and Rosalie. The rest of the cheer team wasn't here yet so we waited.

Lauren and Jessica were of course the last ones to arrive; we had already started putting on our team makeup and face paint. We had gotten here early to do this; actually beating the bus. Once the football team and the bus had arrived they starting loading the bus with us watching to make sure they didn't hurt anything.

Once we everything was loaded, we got on the bus; the boys sat in the back with the girls in the front.

For the most of the ride the coaches talked to the guys, but once we were within a minute of the place they turned to us.

It was time for the cheer _Pump it up._

So we began, it was a repeat after me cheer with me and Rosalie saying it and everyone repeating it.

(Bold Rosalie and Bella Italics everyone else)

**Pump pump pump it up**

_Pump Pump Pump it up_

**Pump that Spartan spirit up**

_Pump that Spartan spirit up_

**Keep Keep Keep it up**

_Keep Keep Keep it up_

**Keep that Spartan spirit up**

_Keep that Spartan spirit up_

**Pump it up and Keep it up**

_Pump it up and keep it up_

**Keep it up and pump it up**

_Keep it up and pump it up_

**Are you fired up?**

_Yes were fired up!_

**I said are you fired up?**

_Yes were fired up_

**Fired up!**

_Fired up!_

**Fired up!**

_Fired up!_

_**GOOOOOOO! Spartans!!**_

The bus was filled with load yelling and hollering.

Some of the boys were wooing but we have always been told cheerleaders don't woo because it sounds like boo. I think that's stupid but whatever.

We ran off the bus and grabbed our stuff.

The guys headed to the locker room while the girls headed down to the field.

We set our boxes down on the line, set our bags up and started warming up our halftime dance, stunts and tumbling.

We did our dance once marking the stunts, then went on to warm up our stunts.

I started with my basket toss, Alice and I both faced in and did kick fulls. After warming up those three times, I moved on to my Scorpion. A Scorpion was a stunt were the bases held you on one foot and you grabbed the other one behind you with your hands and held it above your head. After warming that up, I tumbled while waiting for the rest of the team to be ready for the ending pyramid.

It still made no sense to me how I could do a standing back tuck, or a round off backhand spring back tuck but couldn't walk across a flat surface without falling.

Eventually everyone was ready. There was four stunt groups for the ending pyramid. One group did an extension in the back, one group was in a prep in the middle and my and Alice were in heel stretch libs on either side, holding on to the middle girl. I had to hold my right leg and Alice held her left. Once we were warmed up, we grabbed our poms and waited for the guys to come out.

There weren't very many people here, because it was an away game. However, there were a few parents along with a few select members of the twelfth man section.

Ten minutes later the boys came running out, and began warming up.

Ten minutes later…

Uh…was this game ever going to start? We were playing our rivals and you could feel the tension mixed with adrenaline in the atmosphere.

'Finally' I thought when the game started. Halfway through the first quarter, we scored our first touchdown, Edward threw a long pass to Jasper to score. We ran down to the end zone while they went for the three point conversion. They, of course, got the three points. We ran back to the cheer lines chanting. When we got back we did the cheer get wild get crazy.

_Get wild get crazy no need to be lazy x3_

By halftime we were winning eighteen to sixteen. We did our halftime routine and nailed it. We then proceeded to take the run through sign to the field, and waited.

Eventually the guys came out. We ended up winning the game; we weren't surprised, our team was amazing. Especially now that we had Edward as quarter back. The other team was another story, they were both surprised AND pissed.

They glared at us the as we celebrated after the game; we just pretended we didn't see them. Eventually one of them got brave, or stupid depending on how you looked at it. He came up to our team and us in the midst of our celebration.

"Please," he said, "You think you're so amazing. We are ten times better then you." Yes stupid would be the correct choice.

"If you're so amazing then how come we won?" Emmett asked him.

"Be-I mean-we-you-uh," the poor guy just stood there stuttering, I can't believe he thought he could insult us. Or that he had an argument. We just stood there staring at the guy with disgust in their eyes.

"Come on," Emmett said. "Let's go celebrate at the hotel!"

And with that we turned our backs on the guy and left.

The ride back to the hotel was…entertaining. The cheerleaders and players were laughing while chanting and joking around.

When we got to the hotel me and Rose checked in and then gave room assignments and passed our room keys. We made sure everyone was in their rooms before going to ours.

I was rooming with Alice; poor Rosalie got stuck with Lauren, but she'd be with us most of the time anyways.

I should have known Alice packed an outfit for me, insert dramatic sigh here. I love Alice and all, but she better not try to give me a makeover.

She tried but I refused. I still had to wear the outfit, which I had to admit was cute.

It was purple Bermuda shorts, they were made out of sweat material. She paired it with a white cami.

"I am going to go say hi to Jake and tell him congrats, alright?" I asked/yelled as I ran out of the door.

"Sure, yeah." They replied only half paying attention. I laughed as I walked down the halfway. They had been intently reading a fashion magazine. I quickly walked down the hall towards Jake's room. When I got there Edward was coming out of a door across the hall. If I had to guess I would have guessed it was Jaspers and Emmett's.

"Hey Edward," I called to him.

"Hey Bella. Where you headed to?" he asked.

"I was just headed to say hi to Jake. Congratulations by the way!" I told him.

"Thanks. You did really well tonight as well. Here why don't I let you in. I was just getting something for Emmett." He replied.

"OK. Thanks." Edward opened the door and held it open for me to go first. I rounded the corner into the room and froze.

There on Jake's bed, was Jake and Lauren. Lauren happened to be in a very short skirt and no shirt; neither of them noticed me, they were to busy making out with each other. I stood there frozen shock, it couldn't have been that long Edward would have said something. When I finally found my voice, the only thing I could say was; "Jake, why?"

He finally noticed me and looked up to see my standing there; his eyes widened in dread. I couldn't take it anymore, I ran from there. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes as I ran back to my room.

**A/N: I know your all like FINALLY! lol**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight. Excuse us why we try to stop crying. **

Epov

Bella ran out of the room, I had no idea what to do. Jacob just sat there; he looked at the door for a second until he just shrugged his shoulders. Eventually, he noticed me and said, "Do you mind?"

That disgusting pig didn't even car about Bella! He just sat there making out with Lauren, as if he didn't just cheat on his girlfriend.

"You're a dick Jacob." Then I ran after Bella, I had to make sure she was OK. I finally got to her room and knocked.

But Bella didn't answer, Rosalie did. "What the hell do-Oh hey Edward."

"Where is Bella? Is she OK? Let me see her." I was rambling but I didn't care I had to see Bella to comfort her, to protect her.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at me, "I don't know if Bella is alright, she's hysterical. What did you do?"

I stared at her incredulously, she had to be kidding! "I didn't do anything," I told her, "Jacob did."

Rose looked furious, "What happened?" she demanded.

"Bella walked in on Jacob and Lauren." Her eyes widened and she looked pissed, "I didn't know they were in there, I didn't know. Damn it!"

"It's OK. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" I yelled. "Don't worry!"

"Edward…"she started, "you need to calm down. Just go hangout with Emmett and Jasper, we will take care of Bella." She told me.

"But Rose-" I started. She didn't answer; she simply shut off my protests by shutting her door in my face. I stalked back to Emmett and Jaspers room. I couldn't even look at the door to my room. I was furious. I must have looked it too, when I walked into their room I was met with questioning looks.

"What's wrong Edward? You look pissed!" Emmett asked me. AT least he had enough sense to not call me Eddie. That might have pushed me over my limit.

"I am going to kill Jacob Black." I answered, I could hear the strain, and rage in my voice.

"We know you hate him, but you need to calm down." This time it was Jasper who spoke.

"I will not calm down. I will kill him."

"Edward what happened?" Jasper asked.

"He broke Bella's heart." I was so angry I could barely get out what I wanted to say, what I needed to say.

"What did he do? I kill him if he hurt my baby sister!" screamed Emmett.

"He was making out with Lauren in our room. Bella walked in on them. He didn't care, he just sat there. He cheated on her." I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger.

"How is Bella doing with this?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know." I replied, "I ran after her but Rosalie wouldn't let me see her or even talk to her. She said Bella was in hysterics."

"I'm going to kill him, he is so dead." Emmett kept repeating it again, and again, and again. He was out of it, he wanted to protect his sister; the only problem was he couldn't.

"Emmett we can't do anything…yet. We have to wait until we get home." Jasper said.

"I don't think I can," I said. "I don't think I can stand staying in that room with him." I knew that if I went into my room I wouldn't be able to keep my temper under control. My temper would become uncontainable.

"Edward," Jasper started, I could tell he was trying to be careful to not set me off. "Bella will be fine. She's with Alice and Rosalie. You need to calm down if we want to help Bella. You need to go back to your room and sleep. We will deal with him another day don't worry." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed. It was weird how Jasper could calm me down.

"Fine. I'll see you in the morning. 'Night." I left the room and stood in the hallway. I made sure I was extremely calm when I went into the room. .After a few deep breaths I entered the room, all I could think was thank god Lauren had left. If she had still been here I definitely wouldn't have been able to contain my temper. Jake was lying on his bed, he didn't even seem bothered.

"Hey." He said, "Lauren was pretty hot tonight, huh?"

_Don't say anything. Don't say anything._

I had to keep my calm, I couldn't say anything.

"Too bad Bella walked in. she totally killed the mood, oh well I'll talk to her tomorrow. It's not like she'd actually break up with me. She depends on me, besides her father will talk some sense into her if she tries to. She'll come crawling back to me." He just kept rambling on and on. I couldn't believe that he thought of Bella like that. She was just a trophy or a toy.

I tried my best to ignore him, I really tried. It took all I had in me to rein my temper in but I just couldn't. I knew that if I didn't get out of that room I wouldn't be able to stop myself from pounding on him.

So I got up and left Jake lying on his bead. _Breathe Edward…just get out of here._

I'm sure Jake was confused but I honestly didn't care. I just walked out of the room into the hall.

**Heyy hoped you liked it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**OME I am so sorry! I was at cheer camp so I couldn't update. I feel horrible for making you wait so long!**

**Disclamer: We of course do not own Twilight...although in my dream last night...no I don't own it ( lol**

APOV

Rose and I were sitting in her room when Bella came in. She looked horrible. I watched as she closed the door and slid down it, crying.

I looked at Rose, and she looked back at me. Slowly, we got up and walked over to Bella. We sat down next to her, and wrapped our arms around her.

"Bella," I said quietly. "Bella, what happened?" she didn't speak, or couldn't. I had no idea. She just shook her head and continued crying. "Bella what's wrong? You can tell us Bella we want to help." I knew I might as well be talking to a brick wall, but I had to try.

She just sat there and cried.

"Why-how could-he," Bella tried to tell us but broke into hysterics.

"Shhhh…Bella it's OK." Rose soothed her, "Come on, let's get off the floor." Rose and I helped Bella off the floor and onto the bed.

"Bella," Rose tried again. "Bella tell us what happened." Something bad must have happened. But what could be so bad that Bella would be in hysterics? What could have happened within the five minutes she was out of the hotel room? What happened in that five minutes?

I contemplated this as we tried to console Bella. It was hard though we had no idea what happened.

There was a knock on the door, well more like twenty thousand and Rose went to answer it.

I heard Rose answer the door. "What the hell do-oh hey Edward."

"Where is Bella? Is she OK? Let me see her." Edward was rambling something I had never heard him do before.

"I don't know if Bella is alright, she's hysterical. What did you do?" Rosalie asked/accused.

There was a short pause before Edward answered. "I didn't do anything," he said. "Jacob did."

Rose sounded furious, "What happened?" she demanded.

"Bella walked in on Jacob and Lauren." My eyes widened, Jake couldn't, wouldn't. Would he? "I didn't know they were in there, I didn't know. Damn it!"

"It's OK. Don't worry."

"Don't worry?" He yelled. "Don't worry!"

"Edward…"she started, "you need to calm down. Just go hangout with Emmett and Jasper; we will take care of Bella." She told him.

"But Rose-" he started. She didn't answer; she simply shut off his protests by shutting the door in his face.

I looked down at Bella who was crying in my arms and then at Rose.

"Bella?" I asked. She looked up at me. "What did Jake do? Was he with Lauren? Is that what happened?"

She looked away crying, before she answered; "Why did he do that? He said he loved me. Edward was right, he was so right."

"Honey Edward didn't want to be right." I told her, "He didn't want you to be hurt."

"Edward." Bella cried. "I want Edward. He was right. i-he…" Bella broke down again while I hugged her close.

"It's Ok Bella." I said. Trying to console her, "It is going to be Ok."

"No," she cried. "NO!" she said more forcefully. "It is not going to be Ok. I want Edward. Where is Edward." She cried looking around frantic.

"Bella, honey." Rose started. " Edward is with Emmett and Jasper. Don't worry honey, he is okay."

"No." Bella said again. "I need Edward I need him now." I had never seen Bella like this, she was acting almost childlike.

It was like that for almost a half hour. Bella was constantly saying that she wanted and needed Edward. While we tried to console her. It was hopeless thought, I had a feeling only Edward would be able to comfort Bella right now. However, it was eleven. Edward could be asleep, he could be with Emmett Jasper, I had no idea where he would be, and although we had no set curfew we weren't really supposed to be out right now.

What happened next surprised me.

Rose and I were still trying to calm down Bella; when she just left, she simply ran out of the door.

I looked at Rose and asked, "Should we go after her?"

She thought for a minute before answering, "No. she might just need some time to be alone. Either she'll find some place to sit and think or she will go to Edward." I thought and knew she was right. We both looked at the door and wondered when she would be back.

"Who knew?" I said. She threw me a questioning look so I clarified. "Who knew that Jacob would be one of those guys. One of those guys who cheats on his girlfriends. He never seemed like that type of guy, he always seemed so nice. He always seemed like he really cared about Bella."

Rosalie didn't say anything just nodded. We were both quiet then, each thinking about it and wondering when Bella would come back.

**Once again sorry for taking so long!**


	15. Chapter 15

Hey peeps

**Hey peeps!! So I know that lately I haven't been updating very often but my computer is completely screwed up right now. I turn it on and it freezes I have to have my hardrive wiped or something. It has a virus or something grrrrr…so anyways here is the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight I do own my computer that has a virus but…anyways**

EdwardPOV

When I left my room I saw Bella sitting in the hallway, crying. When she saw me she ran down the hall, ran away.

I easily kept up with her as she fled through the halls. When I finally caught up with her, I stopped her and held her there. I figured she ran because she didn't want to face the fact that I was right. Bella also hated to be weak, she hated to seem vulnerable.

"Bella." I whispered as I held her closer. I didn't want to make her feel any worse so I just stood there with her while she sobbed.

I wasn't sure how long this would last, but I was pretty sure it was getting late now so I contemplated how exactly to tell Bella we should leave. If any of the chaperones caught us we would be in huge trouble.

"Bella," I whispered. "Are you ok?" I asked, concerned.

"Edward." She whisper cried.

"Come on Bella, you really should go back to your room. Alice and Rose will be worried." I said quietly, starting to pull away from her.

"No. Please." She begged, still sobbing a bit. "I just…" she started, hugging me tighter.

"Bella." I whispered. "Come on. I won't let go." I promised. I picked her up and held her close to my chest. She buried her head below my shoulder and hugged me tight.

I couldn't leave her like this. I couldn't just drop her off at her room and leave.

"Alice," I said quietly as she answered the door, "Let me in she won't let go. I told her I wouldn't let go." I said firmly.

Thankfully, she listened and let me in. I walked to her bed and lay down with her.

As I lay with her I tried to comfort her, holding her closer and stroking her hair.

I could feel her letting her exhaustion take her as she slowly quieted and drifted to sleep.

I couldn't tell if she was dreaming in that first hour, or if she was simply sleeping. However, every couple of minutes her grip on me would tighten; then a few minutes later it would loosen and then tighten again. The last thing I wanted to do was to leave Bella, but I also didn't want to take advantage of her. But I knew her need for me was greater than my need to go to my own room. Emmett would cover for me if the chaperones asked.

So I stayed and held her closer just as she held me closer. Alice, seeing she couldn't do anything to help, eventually went to sleep. Hoping to soothe Bella, I hummed a song I had written on my piano to her. It seemed to help as she drifted into a deeper sleep.

Sometime around midnight, she started mumbling in her sleep. It started off as bits as pieces of things I didn't understand, but her words became clearer as she talked more and more.

The words that I caught surprised me.

I supposed she was having a very curious dream, but then she said something that made my heart stop.

"Edward." She said, sleepily.

At first I thought she had wakened up, but she just rolled over, closer to me, and sighed.

The talking stopped after then, but I couldn't stop thinking about how she said my name. I know she had told me once that she talked in her sleep, but she had jokingly assured me that she only talked about the important things. So did that mean I was important? I had always liked to think I was important, but now I felt assured in a way.

So I slowly drifted off, with Bella still in my arms.

Bella POV

I slowly drifted back to consciousness as I realized I was still in Edward's arms. He had been so comforting last night. I then realized how pathetic I must have been last night, but he had stayed. He held me close as I cried; I was pondering this as I felt him start to wake up.

He smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I responded.

"Are you ok?" he asked with such a degree of concern if I hadn't been ok before he asked, I would have been now.

"I'm sorry." I said into his chest as I hugged him.

"Bella you don't have anything to apologize for anything." He said softly but firmly.

"But…" I started.

"Bella, I'm always here for you." He promised.

"Thank you." I whispered and caved into his chest.

He held me tighter.

Then the alarm on my phone went off and I shot up. I totally forgot we had to get on the bus this morning to head back to our school.

"Oh!" I said. "We're going to miss the bus." I said. "Where is Alice?" I asked as I got up and looked around for her.

"Maybe she is with Jasper." He responded.

We got up, him still not letting go of me and holding me by the waist, and walked down to Emmett and Jasper's room. We got their as Alice exited.

"Bella!" she cried. "I was so worried when you ran out last night. Are you OK? Come on we have to get ready." I begrudgingly let go of Edward and followed Alice. When we got to our room she pulled me up into a hug.

I let out a big sigh and hugger her back.

"I'm fine, Alice, really," I reassured her. "Or at least I will be. I have you, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. I'll be fine." Somehow I ended up in tears again, I didn't know if I was trying to reassure myself or her.

"Oh Bella." She said. I released her and smiled.

"Let's get ready, please no major makeover though. I just can't today." She seemed to understand because she nodded and handed me my clothes. I threw on my Spartans tank top and blue shorts, "Hey Alice?" I asked, "Can you French braid my hair?" she didn't answer, she just walked over to me and begun to braid my hair. "Thanks."

When we were both dressed and ready we grabbed our bags and headed down. Rose and Alice never left my side, and I was grateful.

I was surprised when I saw Jake and he wasn't black and blue. I wasn't mad or anything, but that wasn't Emmett at all to let him get away with that. I expected him to over react and beat Jake's ass.

Actually, I expected Edward to as well.

After the football coach took count of his players, and Rose and I took count of us cheerleaders; we got on the bus and headed back to the school. For being a cheerleader, I was not very cheery. I could not even look at Lauren or Jacob. The bus ride seemed to drone on, and on, and on; I could vaguely hear the buzz of everyone on the bus talking, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I just shut out the world. I cleared my mind of everything, but somehow Edward kept jumping back in.

**So im using my sisters computer, well her old one lol yay!**


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

**Omg we are so unbelievably sorry. With school, dance and cheer I have just been swamped. Betsy is the same. We just haven't had the time. And we feel horrible, we see each other and say "Ome we need to update so much…if I can ill try to update tonight." But we always have too much hw. Once again so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: we don't own Twilight…straight to the point because it makes me sad.**

BPOV

When I got off the bus I could feel Jakes eyes on me. I ignored it best I could and went to my truck. Emmett must have known I didn't want to deal with it, because he grabbed my cheer stuff as well as his football gear. He quickly threw it all in the truck bed and got in. For once I didn't object when he drove, I didn't complain when he sped or when he got frustrated by my trucks limit of 55 mi/h.

I just sat there as he drove us home; I didn't say anything and neither did he. The five minute drive seemed like it took hours.

When we finally got home, I walked straight past Charlie; I could not look at him. I remembered how he forced me to go out with Jake.

-_flashback_-

"_Hey Bells! How was school?" Charlie asked me. _

"_It was…Ok." I was sure he could see something was wrong._

"_What's wrong?" how anti-climatic I thought. He just came right out and asked; since when is Charlie observant?_

"_Uh…well…Jake asked me out today." As soon as I said those words he seemed overjoyed. _

"_Bells that's great! What's wrong with that?"_

"_Well dad, I didn't say yes," as quickly as he became happy he became infuriated. "I didn't say no either dad."_

"_why didn't you say yes?"_

"_I don't see him like that dad. He's just a friend to me; I don't want to ruin our friendship." I couldn't explain why but I didn't see Jake as a boyfriend I didn't see him in a romantic way at all actually. _

"_Bella, you two are best friends; it only makes sense to become more." _

"_But I don't see him like that dad I-"_

"_Bella you will not hurt Jake. He's a nice boy, he's your best friend, you should go out with him." I could tell I wouldn't get him to see my point of view. It wasn't about me to him, it was only Jake; my dad cared more about Jake's feelings than mine. _

_-end-_

I remembered how happy it had made him when I told him I told Jake yes the next day too.

_-flashback-_

_it was the same as yesterday; my dad asked me how my day was. I could here his real question though; he wanted to know what I said to Jake. _

"_My day was fine dad. I told Jake yes." I figured get it over with. He looked so happy when I told him. _

_He patted my head like I was a five year old and said, "Good girl."_

_-end-_

My dad had always loved Jake like a son.

He thought of him as the perfect match for me, even though I never did. I should be honest I never felt anything romantic about Jake.

As I walked by Charlie I could feel his confusion; I always said hello, always gave him a hug or at least acknowledged him.

I didn't care-I was past the point of caring who I hurt. After all, I had been hurt, no I had been crushed. I may have not had romantic feelings for Jake, but I still cared about him. I had trusted him and this is how I was repaid.

I lay in my room for what must have been hours, I didn't answer when Charlie came knocking on my door. I didn't care. It was around eight that the phone rang.

Charlie came and knocked-again.

"Bella, the phone's for you. It's Jake."

I snapped. "Tell Jake I never want to see his lying, cheating face again."

"Bella why would you-" Charlie started.

"No. Tell him I never want to hear or see him ever again."

It was muffled but I heard Charlie say, "Jake, she'll have to call you back later." And he hung up.

Once again, I snapped. I ran out of my room and face to face with Charlie. "I will not call Jake back. I will never call Jake again." I started to run around him but he grabbed my arm.

"Bella what's going on. Jake is your boyfriend, why wouldn't you call him. You better not break his heart Bella, he's a good kid."

"He's a good kid, dad? A good kid? No dad Jake is not a good kid. Do you even know what he did? No of course you don't you probably don't care either. He cheated on me with Lauren at the away game dad."

"who told you that Bella? You can't believe everything you hear you know."

"I didn't hear it from anyone dad. I saw it, I went to hang out with my boyfriend and I saw him making out with Lauren. So no I will not call him and no he is no longer my boyfriend."

After that I ran past him, he was frozen.

"Bella where are you going?" Emmett tried to block me.

"Let me go Em. I have to get out of here, I can't stand to be here right now. I don't know where I'm going, where ever I end up." He must have seen the look in my eye because he let me pass. I jumped in to my truck and drove away. I didn't know where I was going, I relied on instincts. Before long I found myself turning into the turn-off to the Cullen home.

I got out of the truck and knocked on the front door.

Edward was the one to answer the door, he looked extremely surprised to see me.

"Bella? Are you Ok?" I didn't answer, I couldn't answer. I broke down, Edward pulled me into his arms. "Shh…Bella. It's Ok. Your Ok Bella." Then he picked me up, he carried me up the stairs. When we got to his room he sat down on the leather couch with me in his lap. He just sat their and let me cry, ruining his shirt. At some point I fell asleep, because I woke up to Edward carrying me again. He set me down on what I assumed was his bed, it was soft and very comfortable. I felt his arms pull away when he set me down.

"Edward…" I whimpered. "Don't leave me."

"Sh…Bella I'm here. I'm not leaving Bella I'm right here."

I fell asleep knowing Edward was there, hoping he wouldn't leave.

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? I did this chapter w/o Betsy because we both felt horrible. O check out her story /u/1617775/peaceloveandedward!


	17. Chapter 17

I propped up some pillows on my bed and sat up, with her still in my arms

Disclaimer: I can't do it, I won't. What? I have to? Ok fine. I don't own Twilight.

EPOV

I propped up some pillows on my bed and sat up, with her still in my arms. I could feel her letting her exhaustion take her as she slowly quieted and drifted to sleep.

I didn't know what she was dreaming about, but as I sat there she would suddenly tighten her grip on me. A few minutes later she would loosen her grip only to tighten it again a few minutes later. I felt bad, almost like I was taking advantage of her; holding her like this. I know she asked me to stay, but I couldn't help feeling the way I did. Bella needed me, she wanted me here.

So I kept holding her, trying to soothe her. She would whimper, and grip me like I was the only thing left. I hummed a song, and it seemed to help. She quieted down for a little bit.

However, she started mumbling something while she was sleeping and I heard her say some very interesting things. It started off as bits as pieces of things I didn't understand, mostly nonsense or bits and pieces.

I supposed she was having a very curious dream. But then she said something that made my heart stop.

"Edward." She said, it wasn't mumbled or said in ridiculous content. It was clear, she simply said my name.

At first I thought she had woken up, but she just rolled over. She rolled closer to me, and sighed.

The talking stopped after that, but I couldn't stop thinking about how she said my name. She had told me once that she talked in her sleep, but she had jokingly assured me that she only talked about the important things. If that was true then I was important. I had always liked to think I was important to her, but now I couldn't deny it. I was important to Bella, as she was to me. I would never, could never, leave her.

So I slowly drifted off, with Bella still in my arms.

BPOV

I felt entirely too comfortable when I woke up.

I was in a very soft bed, and I could feel very strong arms wrapped around me.

_Wait. Strong arms? Whose strong arms?_

It took a minute before it all came back to me. _Edward._ Slowly, I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Edward. I felt happy, he didn't leave. Waking up in Edwards arms was one of the best moments of my life. It felt right to be in his arms. We fit perfectly together like pieces to a puzzle. I felt safe and content. I snuggled closer before realizing what I was thinking. _Stop Bella,_ I told myself.

It was a few more minutes before Edward started to wake up.

He sighed and smiled as he opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I responded.

"Are you ok?" he asked with such a degree of concern if I hadn't been ok before he asked, I would have been simply because of him.

"I'm sorry." I said into his chest as I hugged him.

"Bella you don't have anything to apologize for anything." He said softly but firmly.

"But…" I started.

"Bella, I'm always here for you." He promised.

"Thank you." I whispered.

He held me tighter.

Then his alarm went off and I shot up. I totally forgot it was a school day.

"Edward! We're going to be late! I don't even have my stuff." I said, while I started panicking.

"Bella," Edward started, "Bella its OK. Calm down. We'll just stay home, Esme will call it in." I looked at him, and tried to calm down.

"Ok" we lay in bed for a couple more minutes before I started to get hungry. "Edward?"

"hmm..?"

"I'm hungry."

He laughed at me, "Then let's go get some food." I smiled and followed him to the Kitchen. "Hi mom," he said to Esme who was standing at the Island, putting breakfast together.

"Hello kids, how are you this morning?"

"Hungry," Edward answered.

"Breakfast will be ready soon why don't you kids go sit in the dinning room and I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks mom." Edward said.

We were sitting in the dining room when I realized I hadn't told Charlie or Emmett where I was, or where I was going. "Oh My god! Edward I didn't tell Charlie or Emmett where I went, they probably are worried sick. They're probably mad too! O Edward what am I going to do?" I was panicking…again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you have no faith in me? I called them last night."

"Oh." I relaxed once again. Esme brought us breakfast a few minutes later and we ate in companionable silence.

Once we were finally done eating Esme's fabulous breakfast, we started discussing what we were going to do all day.

"Well what do you like to do to relax?" I asked him.

"Play the Piano."

"Will you play for me then?"

"Hm…" he pretend to think about it. "Of course." Edward walked up to his piano and sat down. Before he began to play he patted the spot next to next to him, "Sit," he commanded. I walked over and sat down as Edward began to play.

--

Edward playing the piano was amazing. The way he got so into his music was moving. Eventually, he stopped playing. "I have an idea," he said.

"What?"

"It's a surprise. Come on."

I figured it would be better to go along with him than try to fight him. He walked out to his Volvo and opened the door for me. I got in silently, and watched as he walked around the front of the car and got in.

We drove for about five minutes before stopping at the edge of trail into the woods. "hiking? Edward I can't even walk across a flat surface without tripping."

"don't worry Bella, I won't let you fall." Hesitantly I got out of the car, but Edward didn't walk towards the path, instead he veered off to the left.

"we're not taking the path?"

"No." he didn't say anything else as he started walking into the trees.

We walked for a little bit, and Edward was very careful to not let me fall. Eventually I saw some light and a break in the trees. I must have picked up speed because Edward said, "A little excited?" I just sped up more. When I broke through the trees I stopped. I was standing in the most beautiful meadow. It was circular and had wildflowers, and long grass. The sun made it seem almost as if it was magical.

Slowly I walked out into the middle and spun around in circles.

Edward was standing at the edge of the meadow, but when I stopped and looked at him he walked into the middle and lay down. I sat down next to him.

"It's so beautiful Edward," it was all I could say. Though beautiful didn't even begin to describe it, _or him. _I thought. Wait what? Snap out of it Bella.

Slowly I lay down beside Edward and soaked up the sun, after all sun in Forks is extremely rare.

We simply lay there for most of the day, I felt peaceful and safe with Edward. And just lying with him felt right.

I felt like I belonged with Edward.

It was simple, I was falling for Edward.

A/N: Liked it, hated it?


	18. Chapter 18

That night I slept uncomfortably with out Edward

**Disclaimer: Sorry Betsy you might own this chapter but you do not own Twilight. **

**Heyy everyone! So Everyone say yay for Betsy because she wrote a lot this week even with school and homework so ill probably post like two of her chapters up today. So I know everyone loves Betsy now right? Lol anyways on with the story.**

BPOV

Eventually, I had to go home. I know sad right? However, since I didn't go home till the last possible moment I went straight to sleep.

That night I slept uncomfortably with out Edward. I tossed and turned for hours before finally deciding to take a few Tylenol PM. Usually, I wouldn't do something like this but I really needed to get some sleep. I actually had to go to school tomorrow.

The next morning my alarm went off way to early for my liking so, I just shut it off. I assumed Edward was going to drive me to school seeing as he pretty much always did these days but he'd just have to wait because there was no way I was ready to get out of bed.

He called me about twenty minutes before we should be leaving, and he should be arriving.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Bella are you still in bed?" he asked, I could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"No." I lied, smiling.

"Bella, you're lying." He laughed.

"Ehh I'm goingggggg." I reluctantly rolled out of bed.

"Is it ok if I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"You're here already?" oh crap. I'm not even cute yet!

"Yeah."

"Ok, count to one hundred and then you can come in."

"Ok." He laughed. "1, 2, 3, 4,-"

I hung up and started getting ready as fast as I could. He came up after one hundred and thankfully I was ready. Alice had been in a hurry, she needed to get to school early to turn in a paper or something, so this left us no choice but to drive my car.

I suddenly appreciated the fact that the seat in my truck was a bench because Edward insisted on driving but he also insisted on me sitting right next to him so he could put his arm around me. Of course, I had no problem with this, and I couldn't help but scoot closer to him and bask his warm embrace and inviting smell. He hugged me tighter while also trying to concentrating on driving.

We got to school and walked in together. He kept his arm around me as we walked, I think he was still trying to make sure I was ok to go to school today and possibly have to see Jake.

We got through English in a daze, both of us knowing we'd have to part soon.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked for the millionth time.

"Yes Edward. I'm fine." I said convincingly.

"If you're sure…" he said, reluctant to leave my side.

I pulled him in for a short hug then said, "I'll see you at lunch ok?"

"Ok." He said, and we walked our separate ways.

My first couple of classes went by slowly as I longed to be with Edward again. I had been so close to him, literally never leaving his side, for such a long time that I now felt a strange sense of emptiness with him not there next to me.

I could tell he felt the same because he texted me non stop throughout our next few classes until we had brunch. Edward always stayed in the music room at brunch, his way of letting go and relaxing. But today I found him waiting outside of my classroom.

He immediately attached to me again, pulling me closer as we headed towards the lockers.

"No Edward, come on. Let's go to the music room." I protested.

"Don't you need to go to your locker?"

"No." I lied. "I need to go with you to the music room."

Edward caught his breath and stopped in his tracks and I could have sworn I heard him growl underneath his breath.

"Edward?" I said quietly and looked up to see Jacob there on the other side of the hall.

He held me so tight it almost hurt, but I was too comforted by him to be affected by anything else. We walked swiftly past Jacob but I could feel Edwards hand in a fist at my waist.

"Come on, it's ok." I tried to soothe him. The last thing I needed was for him to get in a fight with Jake.

We were still walking very fast and as we turned the corner, Edward stopped and nearly pinned me to the wall.

He had his hands on either side of me and was so close to my face that I couldn't think properly.

He stared into my eyes and admitted, "It's taking all I have in me right now not to go give Jacob what he deserves."

His hands were fists against the walls and he was breathing deeply.

"Edward," I said, placing my hands on his chest, trying to calm him again, and fidgeting with his buttons.

He took a deep breath and sighed. "I know."

"Ok?"

"Ok." He said.

"Promise?" I asked skeptically, looking into his eyes.

"Promise." He said, staring back at me.

We stood there for a few minutes until I was sure that Edward had calmed down, and then headed towards the music room. But, us being so lucky, the bell rang before we were even halfway there.

"Sorry." I said, feeling bad I had pulled him away from his music.

"Bella, you say that too much."

"Well, I feel bad you didn't get any music time during brunch." I explained.

"Bella none of my time could be spent better than with you." He responded simply.

I sighed and hugged him, turning towards my next class.

"I'll see you at lunch!" I called as I was walking away.

At lunch, Edward and I were sitting alone as usual, but then Alice came to sit with us.

"Hey guys." She said as she sat down.

"Hi Alice." I said.

"So what happened with Jacob?" she asked, clearly wanting to get right to the point.

"Uhm…" I started.

"Excuse us Alice." Edward interrupted, grabbing me and pulling me outside.

"Where are we going? Don't you think that was kind of rude to leave Alice?" I asked, confused.

"Bella I don't care about anybody else. I just wanted to get you out of there." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Bella, come on, I know you. You didn't want to talk about…him. I could tell by the look on your face."

We walked towards the grass and he set down his jacket for us to sit on and beckoned me to sit with him.

"You're right." I admitted. "I just didn't really want to talk about it…or admit that you know me that well."

"That's what I thought." He said smugly and put his arm around my shoulder.

We sat there for the rest of lunch but all too soon the bell rang. We made plans to go to the library after school and knew we had to part to our separate classes.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"After we go to the library, do you want to come to my house for movie night?" he asked.

"I'd love to." I said.

"Ok. I'll meet you at…your car." He said, remembering that we had taken mine to school today, and walked away.

All of my classes dragged on so slowly without Edward, but finally school was over and I walked out to meet him at my car.

He insisted on driving again and I sat as close as I could to him while still letting him pay attention to his driving.

We walked into the library and walked to the back as always. We both picked random books off the shelves and went to go sit down.

But there were a lot more people there than usual and some one was sitting in my chair, well the chair I usually sat in, next to Edward. He snickered as he sat down and I kind of just stood there.

I walked over to Edward and sat in his lap and started to read my book. He looked kind of surprised that I just came up and sat on him, but I found it very amusing. But since I was so close to him, I found it very hard to concentrate on my book and when I read the same sentence five times, I finally gave up.

"You wanna know a secret?" I whispered so the librarian wouldn't get mad.

"Sure." He whispered.

"I'm really glad I read all the books on that book list." I whispered.

He leaned into me and whispered into my ear, "Me too."

His breathe tickled my neck and I caught my breath just as my phone started vibrating.

"It's Alice." I said, looking at the caller ID.

"Let me talk to her." He said.

I handed him the phone and listened to Edward as he talked to Alice and talked her out of talking to me. The way him and Alice regarded each other was very funny to me. They bickered like children but also compromised very well.

By the end of the conversation, Edward had Alice getting a movie for tonight and food for later. He also convinced her not to say anything to me about Jacob. He really cared so much for me and I was so glad to have him everyday, especially for things like this. Even if it was just as a friend, I was still glad to have him.

So we went to his house and tried to decide on a movie to watch. Everyone wanted to watch Must Love Dogs, but Edward and I wanted to watch Fever Pitch and we just could not agree. So Edward and I ended up going into his room to watch our movie.

We sat close together on his bed and enjoyed the movie. Edward and I talked a lot during most of the movies we saw together, but tonight we were kind of quiet, at least for us.

Edward had his arm around my shoulder and I was sitting comfortably next to him. But suddenly he moved to the middle of the bed and laid against my stomach, letting out a big sigh.

Soon the movie was over and Edward was still on top of me, which left we contemplating how to move…

"Edward." I whispered, "Are you asleep?"

"Yes." He whispered.

I chuckled. "I should probably leave." I whispered.

"I'm so not moving." He said sleepily.

"Well can you at least move so I can get my phone out my pocket to call Charlie?" I asked, still whispering.

He didn't respond but moved a bit and started to reach behind me.

My heart stuttered as he reached into my back pocket to grab my phone. Could I have been imagining when he hands lingered slightly in my pocket after getting a hold of my phone? I let it go since I was focusing so much on remembering how to breathe. I seemed to forget simple things like that a lot when I was around him.

He handed me the phone and I called Charlie to let him know I was sleeping over at Alice's. No need to tell him that Alice probably didn't know I was sleeping over, she would figure it out.

"Oh, so now you move." I chuckled as Edward moved up next to me again.

"Yepp." He said, smiling my favorite smile.

He moved back up closer to me and I moved into his chest, completely content. He put his arm around me and rested his head on mine. He started humming that melody again and I almost instantly fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning I woke up to the bright sun and the sound of a shower. It was coming from Edward's bathroom.

A strange sense of de ja vu came over me as I remembered the first time I was in Edward's room and I stumbled in on him after his shower. As I heard the water turn off, I pretended to be asleep until he was fully clothed and slid back next to me, holing me there. He always smelled unbelievably amazing, but fresh out of the shower, he smelled even more heavenly than usual.

I pretended to start to wake up, yawning and stretching a bit. Edward instantly let go of me, which left me kind of shocked as I woke up more. By the time I opened my eyes, he was sitting up next to me just looking at me.

Then Alice barged in and told us the plan for the day.

"Do you guys wanna come to the movies with us tonight?"

"Alice, how about you call me later?" I asked.

"Ok." She said, satisfied, and left.

"Let's get to school. I'll drive you and Alice can go with Rose or something." He said.

"We drove my truck here remember?" I said.

"Oh yeah. Well I'll just ride with you and have Alice drive my car to school." He offered.

"Edward, really." I said, "Really, I think I can get to my school ok by myself." I joked. "And you'll be right in front of me incase I do have any trouble."

"Ok, I guess you're right."

I hugged closer to him and sat there for a few minutes. He hugged me back but soon said, "I thought we had to leave?" and chuckled.

"I'm getting to it." I said.

So Edward walked me to the door of my truck when I finally got up and we walked out to our cars. I realized on the drive to school by myself how much better I felt with Edward near me. When he was I just felt so much warmer and better, and comforted. And in the little time I spent away from him I found myself wondering how I lived without him for a second. But then when I was with him again, all of the bad feelings melted away with him warm embrace.

Ever since that night and he promised never to let go, he never did. We were attached every time we were together, whether he was holding me by the waist or shoulder or was just walking next to me, we always were.

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Liked it? Hated it?**

**Let us know!**


	19. Chapter 19

EdwardPOV

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. However, if I kidnapped Edward would I own him? O I wouldn't? Darn. **

Edward POV

"Movies tonight anyone?" Alice asked as we were all standing outside after another boring day of school.

"Edward you want to go?" Bella asked me.

"Sure, will you come with us?"

She nodded her head and smiled.

I had a pretty hard time paying attention to the movie as I always did with Bella so close to me.

I know she needs some time after Jake did all that to her but I wanted more than anything to be able to hold her closer and kiss her and always have her by my side.

After the movies, I drove Bella home and she nearly fell asleep in my car. I still don't think we should have seen the midnight show. I walked around the car and lifted her into my arms, carrying her close to my chest. She put her arms around my neck as she hugged closer into my chest. My breathing hitched a little bit as I felt her warm breath against my chest. I carried her inside the house and set her down on her bed. As I was setting her down, her arms tightened around my neck.

I tried to get them free, although it was a vain effort since I really didn't want her to let go. She pulled me closer to her and I was more or less lying on top of her with our faces less than a foot apart. I rolled over so I was lying next to her, but her grip wouldn't loosen. I decided to just wait for her to loosen her grip; it was only a matter of time. I figured she would eventually roll over or move one of her arms.

BellaPOV

I think I was in my bed, but I couldn't be sure. I was too tired to open my eyes just yet and something next to me was giving off a radiant smell and warmth. I breathed in deeply but suddenly stopped. I would recognize that smell anywhere.

It was Edward.

I cautiously opened my eyes and there he was. He was in the strangest position. I soon realized that it was because my arms were around his neck, tightly. I chuckled to myself as a loosened my grip and pulled my arms away. My hands couldn't help but linger as they passed down his neck and across his chest.

I felt him start to come around so I moved my hands away.

He opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Finally, the death grip ceases!" he said quietly.

I bit my lip," Was it really that bad?" I asked, my voice slightly hushed.

"Not bad at all." He stated," But kind of tight." He joked.

I laughed quietly. "Sorry, I think I thought you were a blanket. It kept falling off so I held on to it tighter." I explained.

He smiled, laughing quietly with me. I rolled over and looked at the clock; we had slept in almost the whole day. I let out a sigh and rolled back over.

"It's nearly noon. What should we do this fine Saturday?"

"Hmm." He pondered. "I could think of a few things…"

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Care to join my family at the pier?" he asked.

"I'd love to!" I said. "Only if you promise not to let Alice drag me onto any scary rides. I don't like those upside down ones."

"I promise." He said.

"Ok, well I'll get ready then we can stop at your house." I said, getting up.

"Ok." He replied, rolling back over to sleep until I was ready.

I quickly got dressed and went back into my room to find Edward asleep. I smiled to myself and crept over to him.

"Edward," I whispered in his ear, "I'm ready, its time to wake up."

I could hear his unsteady breathing as he replied sleepily, "I'm up, I'm up."

He got up and we walked out to his car and drove to his house.

Of course Alice was there with Jasper and Emmett with Rose. I could tell this was going to be fun, as long as Edward kept his promise, which I knew he would. He would never allow Alice or anyone else try to make me do anything I didn't want to do. And since he knew how afraid I was of the up side down roller coasters, he was sure to be on high Alice alert.

Once we actually got to the pier, most of us went our separate ways and Edward and I just ended up on our own.

"Here you are my lady." said Edward, handing me the most beautiful flower in the bunch as we strolled along the street, near the pier.

"Your lady?" I questioned, raising and eyebrow jokingly "Why thank you, kind sir." I chuckled. His lady, he said his lady. That made me way happier than it should have.

I really did like how Edward was so old fashioned and such a gentleman. Like who else could be as sweet as that? He knew just how to melt my heart to pieces. Just by the way I felt when he looked at me; I knew I had more feelings for him than just friends that I couldn't hold in much longer. Just friends, just friends, _just friends_! I had to tell myself over and over again.

Edward and I were such good friends. I could tell his anything or do anything with him. No matter what he was there, as he made apparent ever since that night with Jacob.

The whole day was just so amazing! I was so glad I had agreed to go with him today. He never failed to make me laugh, always knowing just what to say, and always kept his promise to never let go of me. We mostly walked along the pier the whole day, talking, like we always did.

But I certainly did not miss the fact that Edward grabbed my hand to pull me out of the way of a bicyclist that was about to crash into me, but after the man was long gone, Edward still didn't let go of my hand. He had always held me by the waist, but to me that felt a bit more protective, but this hand holding was so much better. My heart was pounding furiously the whole time. This just felt right. Especially after all that had happened with Jacob and how Edward had been there for me, it just brought us so much closer together. But I had to calm down my thoughts or my feet would soon betray me with the help of a curb, or anything…or most likely nothing in particular.

So, being the gentleman that he was, Edward walked me to the front of my house, hanging back at the curb. He would have walked me to my door, but Charlie didn't exactly know I'd been with Edward the whole day, so I persuaded him to just stop at the curb.

"That was an amazing day!" I said, sad that it was over.

"I know." he agreed. "We should totally go back when the Wipeout is working so we can go on it together."

"Definitely." I agreed. As long as the 'we' part was included, I was up for anything.

"Well, I'll see you later" Edward said. "Bye."

"Bye" I said as I started walking towards my house. I thought I heard Edward sigh. But I must have just been imagining it.

**A/N: so once again yay for Betsy!!**


	20. Chapter 20

EPOV

Hey hey hey!! So this is the next chapter yay! Haha that rhymed hey and yay sorry I'm a little hyper lol o and sorry this took so long Betsy got a new computer and I was waiting for her to send me this part so I could add/edit/change and whatever but you probably don't care lol.

Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight but Edward dolls are coming out and I will definitely own one of those for sure!!

EPOV

I sighed slightly louder than I should have and started walking back to my car. I had such a great day with Bella. It was so easy to be with her, and I'm not sure why, but this day was just something more special than all of the others we'd spent together. So in walking her to the front of her house, I was presented with a dilemma. I know in most movies and fairytales friends always end up liking each other and living happily ever after. But obviously my life was neither a fairy tale nor a movie. After a minute or so of awkward silence Bella said bye, while I pondered my thoughts. I didn't know if I should tell her or if I should stay silent. _If she turns around, _I told myself_, I'll tell her how I feel_.

But knowing that she most likely wouldn't turn around, I tried not to get my hopes up and turned to walk to my car. I couldn't stand it thought I had to check.

So I turned around, and saw by some miracle she had turned around.

"Bella, wait." I forced out.

"Yes?" Bella questioned using her hair to hide her blush, obviously trying to hide the fact that she got caught looking back.

"I-…I" oh god what had I gotten myself into?! "I…" Oh god I really should have thought about this…Bella was walking back towards me now, waiting for me to say something. She could probably tell by the look on my face how nervous I was.

I could see, that she was slightly amused when she asked," Was there something else…?"

"Uhm…yeah. Here's the thing…" Oh god, I was really doing this. Best to just spit it out and get to the point, I tried to assure myself. "Do you remember today when that biker almost ran you over and I pulled you out of the way, grabbing your hand…?" I hoped she remembered. The spark I felt when I pulled her hand out of the way was electrifying. _Wow Edward, a spark electrifying who would have thought of that. You're brilliant. _

I could tell by the brilliant color on her cheeks that she did recall that moment.

"Yes," she mumbled, her blush darkening.

"Well…I have to be honest." I said, she turned her head so I couldn't see her face. She was not making this easier, "I really never wanted to let go" I muttered, wanting to take a hold of her hand as I had earlier. It had just seemed to fit; I realized abruptly it always had.

"I know that we're really best friends; and I know that you probably need time after what Jacob did to you, but I like you a lot Bella. I like being with you, talking to you and thinking of you." _Here we go_ I thought. "Would you be my girlfriend?" I asked, hating that I had sounded so blunt and fearing her answer so much that I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear it.

After what seemed like years of painful waiting, she looked up and responded.

"Of course, Edward." she said, her face lighting up more than I thought was possible.

I was so lost in her eyes that it took me a second to respond. But her words suddenly registered into my thought process and I pulled her in for a hug, but with such a deeper passion in the embrace than we had ever had before. I loved it. I loved her. Ok, now I was getting ahead of myself. So I just enjoyed the moment of her being so significantly close to me.

I couldn't be sure how long we had stood there together but all too soon, she pulled away.

"I should probably go in now," Bella sighed, pulling away a little, but we were both still stretching to prolong this embrace for as long as we could.

However, she really did have to go in. So I kissed her cheek, only to see it blush immediately after, said goodnight to her, and did an Alice type of walk to my car.

I walked down the stairs, slightly slower than I usually would, but I couldn't help myself. Bella felt for me what I felt for her. And although my feelings were probably stronger, I couldn't think of a time I had been happier than this.

"Edward?" I heard her voice and instantly turned around.

She was hesitating at the door, biting her lip.

I contemplated running back up the stairs to her

"What is it?"

She hesitated, but I saw the resolve in her eyes just before she asked quietly, "Would I sound terribly needy if I asked you to stay?"

I smiled the smile I knew she loved the best.

Bella actually did want to be with me as much as I wanted to be with her. I then realized that I really had wanted to stay, but I never would have even thought about asking if I could. Plus there were her brother and father to worry about.

"I would love to." I responded quietly. "But what about Charlie and Emmett?" he added.

"They're gone." she responded as I walked back up the steps towards her. She kissed my cheek, and her warm lips against my cheek sent shivers up my spine. She took my hand and led me inside.

Bella continued upstairs and into her room. She took off her jacket and plopped down on her bed. I sat next to her, smiling.

It was kind of late and I was really tired. A yawn escaped me and I quickly covered my mouth.

"Tired?" she asked.

"Just a little." I admitted. "I just had the most wonderful day with this girl. She's pretty amazing, and pretty exhausting."

BPOV

"I have a pretty good feeling that exhausting girl is tired too." I replied.

"Really now?" he asked as he leaned back against my bed.

"Really," I replied as I snuggled into his embrace.

I was happy to have him as mine now. I could hold him a tight as I wanted, I could lean closer into him and stare at him longer, I could finally stop repressing my damn feelings. I pressed my nose to his neck to smell him, I loved his smell and nothing could compare to it. I smiled against his neck as his arms tightened around me.

"I like this." He whispered.

"Glad you stayed?" I joked quietly.

"Of course." He whispered in my ear. "I really like you Bella."

"I really like you too Edward," I whispered, "I don't think I could have stood another second just being friends with you."

"This is much better." He agreed.

I laid there in his arms until my eyelids began to feel heavier and heavier.

--

I had a lot dreams that night. Edward was in all of them, naturally. I dreamt we traveled to Paris and went to the top of the Eiffel tower. We were looking down at the great view, content with the silence. Out of nowhere, someone came up from behind us and pushed Edward off. I reached down to grab his hand and held on as tight as I could. Suddenly, I slipped too.

"Bella!" I heard Edward say loudly. "Bella!" he yelled again.

--

I shot up and gasped. I realized as I wiped my face that I was sobbing uncontrollably. I held Edward tightly, and buried my face in his chest as I tried to calm down.

"Bella are you ok?" he asked, pulling away so that he could look deep into my eyes and find the answer.

I could only imagine all of the horror he saw in them as he pulled me tight against him. He ran his fingers in circles across my back as he whispered into my ear, almost soothing me instantly.

"It's ok, it was just a dream." He repeated over and over.

"Edward." I sobbed.

"Bella." He said. "It's ok. Everything's going to be ok."

I was finally calming down after a while, with Edwards comforting words and the fact that I was holding on so tight I knew he was really here. I knew that when he said it was ok that it was.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up at his eyes and holding his shirt with one of my fists. "I just…"

"Bella." He said sternly. "Don't be absurd."

I looked deeper into his eyes and saw all his care for me inside them as my heart swelled at his words and his feelings reflected through his eyes. I knew at that moment how strong my feelings for him were. And it scared me a little, what if he didn't care as much about me?

I glanced down at his hand on top of mine, and looked back up as he moved it onto my face. I saw something different in his eyes now. Perhaps it was the same look I had in my eyes, or maybe I was just hoping.

His thumb rubbed circles around my cheek as my tears slowly stopped. I breathed in deeply as I closed my eyes in an attempt to gain some composure.

I hugged Edward close, as I mumbled into his chest, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He said as he rubbed my back.

I sighed again.

"What time is it anyways?" I asked.

He looked over my shoulder and sighed too.

"About three o'clock."

I hung on to him and lay back down, not giving him a choice but to follow. He did.

As I started to snuggle back to him though, he looked into my eyes concerned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

"Just hold me tight and I'll be perfect." I said quietly.

He quickly pulled me closer to him and I fell asleep in no time, feeling amazingly better and comforted by his presence.

--

I woke up in the morning with Edward's arms still around me. I smiled hugely as let myself melt further into his arms.

As Edward started to wake up, I heard the front door open.

"Edward!" I whispered. "Charlie and Emmett are back! You have to wake up!" I whispered frantically.

His eyes shot open and he quickly cooked up a plan. "Ok, ok. Just get up and change and pretend like I just got here and we're studying." He said.

"Ok."

I quickly fixed my hair as much as possible and dug through my backpack to find a binder or a text book or anything that I could pretend to be studying from. I felt this nagging coldness after I left Edward's arms.

"Hey Bella. You home?" Emmett called.

"Yeah up here, hold on just a sec." I called back to him.

Edward and I walked down the stairs, excuses in hand.

"Studying?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah." I said, hugging Emmett.

I felt that strange feeling again when I pulled away from Edward. So I hurried back to his arms, grabbing his hand to put it around my waist. He gave me a questioning look and I could tell he was wondering whether I was ok with Emmett and Charlie knowing about us. I knew that neither of them would take any notice so I just smiled up at Edward.

Edward had to leave soon, but I was prolonging his departure as long as possible. He could tell.

"Bella." He chuckled, "I'm sorry but I really do have to go."

"Ok." I sighed, hugging him one last time.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked.

"I would love to." I said smiling.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at seven." He kissed my hand and walked away. "Bye Bella."

"See you later." I called as he walked to his car

A/N: did you like it?.


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

Hey! So I almost didn't edit this and put it up because my sister came home! YAY! She surprised us all by coming home from college and she drove for a long time too! But I decided I would because all of our readers deserve it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but Betsy does…what?...Oh, you don't?...Really?...um, never mind neither of us own Twilight.

Chapter 21

BPOV

I was so excited to go out with Edward tonight. I put on my sweater that he had complimented once and started to work on my hair. It was being painfully uncooperative today; figures. I was finally ready when the doorbell rung. I would have skipped, I didn't want to fall. There was an amazing sight when I answered the door.

Edward was standing there with his amazing smile and his hands behind his back.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hello." He replied, smiling. He brought out a single rose from behind his back. "For you," he said simply.

I'm sure I blushed as I thanked him and went to put it in a vase.

I came back to the door and asked him, "So a-" I stopped short as he held out another flower, smiling.

"Another one? How lovely." I kissed his cheek as I took the flower and went to put it in the kitchen

I came back to where he was standing in the doorway.

"Ok so-"I stopped as he held out another flower. I smiled wider and went to put that one in the kitchen too.

"Any more flowers, and I'll need another vase." I joked as I was walking back to the door.

I was turning the corner before the door, but he had stepped in so I crashed into him. Luckily, he caught me in front of him.

Our faces were almost touching as we stared into each other's eyes.

He held up another flower, but I ignored it. I couldn't control myself as I closed the distance between us and touched my lips to his.

The kiss started off innocent, but quickly became more passionate. I brought my hands into his hair as his arms locked around my waist.

The way he kissed me was unlike anything I had even dreamed of before. Our lips moved together as if we were meant to be kissing. I could feel his passion as he kissed me, as I'm sure he could feel mine. Our kiss deepened as he brought his hand to my face and I pulled myself closer to him.

I knew I would need to breathe soon and I was starting to feel the affect of my loss of air, but I really didn't notice as much as I should have because I couldn't think of anything else right now besides kissing him. I had been longing to kiss him for the longest time.

We moved together as my hand that was still locked in his hair gripped it tighter. It was like we were welded together and I hoped that he would never let go.

Eventually, his lips started slow against mine. They became less urgent and more smooth, gentle and loving.

I could sense him starting to think about pulling away so I countered his slight movement backwards by moving forward. He pulled away more this time, holding me back slightly as we finally broke apart.

We were both breathing hard and I looked up at him to see slight concern in his eyes. I backed away from him a little and looked at my feet to hide my face.

But as I knew he would, Edward moved back to me and lifted my head to try to get me to meet my eyes with his. He could tell I was worried about his reaction.

"Bella." He sighed. "I just don't want to…rush things." He said gently.

"I know." I said.

"It's just…"he trailed off, stroking his thumb across my cheek.

"I know." I said, pulling away from him to pick up the flower we had both forgotten about. I walked over to the now over flowing flower vase and placed it with the others.

"So," I started.

"Yes?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow and flashing the crooked smile that melted my insides.

"What?" he asked again when I didn't respond.

"Just waiting, so I'm not cut off again; like the last three times I've tried to ask you where we were going." I joked.

"I could cut you off again," He offered, moving dangerously close to me, cornering me between him and the wall, "If you would like me to."

I think that I stopped breathing, but I managed to say, "I wouldn't mind."

He smiled wider and moved his face so that our lips were almost touching, he didn't kiss me though.

"To answer you question…well…you'll just have to wait and see." He teased, kissing the tip of my nose playfully and pulling away.

"Well then let's go!" I said, repressing the urge to groan and dragging him to the front door; although, he could easily keep pace with me.

On the car ride, we listened to music as Edward held my hand above the gear shift. We drove you to Seattle and stopped in front of a restaurant.

"Hmm, dinner?" I asked.

He just smiled as he walked around the car and opened my door for me, helping me out.

We walked hand in hand into the restaurant where he opened the door for me and pulled out my chair. I was really impressed with Edward; I mean I already knew how much of a gentleman he was, but I wasn't used to the special treatment.

We were sitting at a very small table, so our hands naturally reached to each other and intertwined.

I just sat there looking at our hands and thinking about how crazy this all was.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He asked.

"Well," I started," I was actually thinking about how crazy this all is." I said.

I saw a frown in his eyes so I quickly added, "like too good to be true," running my other hand over our intertwined ones.

"I know what you mean." He said, "The first day I saw you…and then the first day we uhm…kind of talked…" he stuttered uncomfortably, but I could tell he was amused underneath the embarrassment.

I blushed at the memory. He brought his hands to my cheek and half whispered, "The blush on you cheeks is lovely." To which I blushed even more and we both started laughing.

"Yes, that was a very interesting day." I said.

"Well it certainly was for me, there was a beautiful girl in my room when I came out of the shower." He joked.

"I was _so _embarrassed! I sort of want to block it from my memory; I was glad you hadn't brought it up when we started going to the library. But, I guess now that I think about it…" I paused, "No it's still embarrassing. I just got out of there as fast as I could." I remembered

"You?!" he joked. "You weren't the one in only a towel with someone there you didn't know. Add on the fact that you're gorgeous and well, you understand." He said.

"Gorgeous?" I joked

He looked directly into my eyes and said, "Absolutely."

I blushed, "Lovely right?" I said, referring to my cheeks and there ever present redness.

"Extremely so," He smiled.

The waitress came over then and gave us our menus and attempted to flirt with Edward. Edward, however, barely acknowledged her, because we were so involved in our own conversation.

"So do you see anything you like?" he asked, gesturing towards the menus.

"Yeah." I responded.

"…and?" he asked, looking at the menu in my hand.

"Oh, you meant on the menu?" I half joked.

"Very funny." He chuckled.

"Hmm…I don't know…" I said. There were just so many choices, and I couldn't really concentrate due to the fact that I was here with Edward. "Any suggestions?"

"Well," he said, "The ravioli is pretty worth while." He said.

"Ok then, ravioli for me." I said

He lifted an eyebrow, amused, as I handed him my menu.

"And what if I had suggested the cow tongue?" he joked.

I shrugged, "I trust you." I stated simply.

We ordered our food, the waitress once again trying to get Edwards attention but he just looked at me. We had a very nice meal, while Edward and I talked about pretty much everything. He had always been easy to talk to when we were together but tonight it was even more so; especially since I didn't have to lie to myself about my feelings any longer.

He knew Charlie, but he wanted to know more about Renee. He insisted that I go into every possible detail about her and everything about when I was little, which turned out to be a lot of trips to the hospital due to my clumsiness.

I also made him talk about his family a little, but mostly about his music.

The whole night I found myself marveling at how different this all was. I had been with Edward so many times before for a lot longer than this, but this was simply so much better. I would look up from my food to see him looking at me and blush or become lost in his alluring gaze and for once not have to force myself to look away. It was such a relief, especially since it had been so hard to look away before.

So, after Edward graciously got the check (and I didn't even fight) we walked out to the car.

He opened my door for me then gracefully waltzed over to the driver's seat. When I noticed how early it was though and the fact that we weren't heading home, I had to ask. "Where are we going now?"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked innocently.

He smiled his gorgeous smile and said, "You'll see, were almost there." He promised.

I sighed, "Okay."

He laughed at my impatience as we pulled up to a park. It was lit up with little lights draped through the trees leading from a path into an opening.

And then I saw it just sitting there on the grass was a glossy magnificent white grand piano.

"Edward!" I gasped.

He stopped walking and looked down at me. "You never did get you exclusive concert Miss Swan." He said smiling.

"Why no, I never did." I recalled happily. "But how…?"

He shrugged, trying to pass it off as nothing. "Carlisle's friend owns this park and Emmett and Jasper helped me bring it out." He said.

"Edward." I marveled at his thoughtfulness. He dragged me to the bench and sat me down next to him, as he put his fingers to the keys.

EPOV

Bella was all smiles as I pulled her over to the bench and sat her down next to me.

I closed my eyes and let the music flow through me as I played her song, her lullaby.

I had hummed it for her before, but she never knew I had written it for her.

She leaned in closer against me and rested her head on my shoulder.

There were no words to describe this moment. I loved Bella so much and I loved playing even more when she was there, wait…I loved Bella? I decided not to dwell on that and continued to play. As the song drifted away Bella leaned in closer into me.

I put my arm around her waist when the song ended and held her close to me, resting my head on hers.

"That was beautiful Edward." She said.

"I'm glad you liked it." I said, hesitating what I was going to say next.

"What?" she questioned, looking up at me while still staying just as close to me. She could tell I was holding something back.

"I wrote it for you" I said.

"Really?" she asked quietly.

"Yes." I replied.

She smiled brilliantly and leant up to give me a soft kiss. She didn't hesitate as she brought her hands up to my face and moved one up through my hair.

I pulled her closer with my arm still around her waist and brought the other up to roam her neck. Our kiss deepened; her lips were soft as they moved against mine. Slowly, I found her tongue with mine.

Eventually we pulled away to breathe and I buried my face in her hair as she leaned against my chest. We sat like that for a while, immersed in each other. "I love it Edward." She said.

My heart jumped as I pulled her closer. I was so happy she hadn't thought it was too much, because I could tell she loved it by the way she said it, Bella really couldn't lie.

We sat there for a very long time; after awhile I began to play some random pieces I thought she would like. Every once and a while she smiled up at me or hugged me tighter.

We finally got up and walked around a bit more, then headed home.

I walked her to her door and she led me inside.

"I know you have to go soon," she started, "But you can stay for a little right?"

"Sure." I said as we walked to her room.

I guessed she was more tired than she let on because I saw her eyelids droop slightly as she sat down on her bed.

"You can go to sleep if you like." I offered, "I'll stay till you fall asleep."

She smiled as she got under the covers and motioned me forward. I gladly complied and went to lie next to her, pulling her into my arms.

She cuddled her nose up to my neck like she always did and let out a big sigh.

"Thank you for tonight." She said quietly. "That was one of the best nights I've ever had."

"Me too." I whispered.

I let her fall asleep in my arms and slowly started to creep out of her bed. I kissed her forehead as I tucked the covers tightly around her so she wouldn't get cold. My next task was avoiding Charlie and Emmett; I had hoped they were both already asleep, but I couldn't be sure. I never had to worry about being in Bella's room when they were there because they always knocked and never came in unless she told them it was ok. However, once I was outside of her door anything could happen.

So I crept as silently as possible out of the house and out to my car. I drove home with a ridiculous grin on my face and was glad that Alice was already asleep when I got there. She would definitely notice my happiness and question me relentlessly, but for now I had at least until tomorrow.

I'd like to give a shout out to: Pocket Quasar, LuvnTwilight, Darkangel0345, STOheartLEN1737, xXFreakyGreenEyesXx, eager for eternal damnation and mishacon, for reviewing the last chapter!

Let us know what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all! Sorry this took really long to get out! I've been extremely busy with school and my show that's about to come out! I haven't had any time to edit Betsy's chapter but here it is! **

Chapter 22

BPOV

I couldn't deny to myself the sadness I felt as I woke up without Edward by my side. I was beginning to become accustomed to his warmth next to me when I woke up. Usually this would have been too much since we had only been going out for less than a few days. Though even when he was at my side as just friends, some part of me always knew we both wanted more.

And now that we had it, I was very unhappy every second I spent away from him.

As I thought this, my phone rang and I recognize the number as Edward's.

"Hello?"

"Good morning." He said," How did you sleep?"

"Alright I guess," I started. "Not so good when I woke up though." I admitted.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I realized I'm all alone." I replied.

I could practically feel him smirking, "Would you like to come over tonight for movie night?"

"Yes!" I said, perhaps too enthusiastically. "What time?"

"Is six good?" he asked.

"Six is fine."

"Then I'll pick you up, ok?"

"Sure, see you then."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." I said, closing my phone.

I pondered what I should do for the rest of the day until I went over to Edward's and decided on cleaning the house and starting my math homework should distract me a little.

However, I knew that today was going to be a long day without Edward, so I took my time cleaning the house. I did all the dishes and laundry possible and digressed to my math homework.

Thankfully before I knew it, it was almost time to go over to Edward's.

I was really happy as I got ready, it had really been a long day being apart from him and I was really craving his warmth. I wore my white aero Capri seats, with a red cami, and a beige sweater over. It was a comfortable outfit, yet cute; Alice would be so proud.

I had just put my hair in a ponytail when Edward pulled up. I threw open the door and hugged him as soon as he got out of the car. He chuckled, but I soon attacked him with my lips. He returned the kiss just as eagerly as I started it. We pulled away from each other and he rested his forehead on mine, both of our breathing uneven.

"I missed you." He said quietly.

"I missed you too." I said, smiling. "You're early," I realized.

He smiled and blushed a bit. "I missed you a lot." He admitted.

I smiled as he put his arm around my waist jumped into the Volvo.

We drove to the house in silence, both content to be with the other. When we got there, Edward parked in the garage and we walked the short distance to his house. As I walked next to Edward he put his hand around my waist, and I felt a lot better than before. I sighed happily and he kissed the top of my head.

I may seem kind of silly, but I felt so cared for when Edward did little things like kissing my head or holding my waist. He wasn't the kind of guy who just went on a date and made out. He would talk, and listen, and always make me feel like we were the only two people in the world. I loved how he always kissed my head and forehead or, best of all, my hand. Even though I did love kissing him, it was when he did little things like that that I my heart swelled with that feeling of his unconditional affection.

I heard him breathe in and out a few times very heavily and asked "Out of breath?" mockingly.

"Exactly the opposite actually," he replied. "I'm just enjoying the breath of your presence."

"Oh?" I questioned him.

He sighed happily. "I don't know, I probably can't explain it right," he started, "But in a way, it's a lot easier to breathe when you're around me."

"Hmm." I pondered. "Well either way my lungs have trouble, but when I'm with you I get a much better option." I smiled.

"Option?" he asked playfully.

"Mhm." I smiled, stepping in front of him and grabbing the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards me.

His lips met mine eagerly as I kissed him. His lips moved softly against mine as his hands roamed up to my neck. I pulled myself closer to him and I felt the warmth of his body.

We both pulled away and continued walking towards his house.

Since we had taken so long walking in, Alice had already started the movie, not bothering to wait for us. She claimed that Jasper was the one who insisted on starting it, but neither one would admit it.

Edward and me on the couch and he put his arm around me. I snuggled closer to him as we watched the movie.

Alice and Jasper retired upstairs, calling it a night, after the second movie. I could feel Edward's arms limp around me and knew that he was falling asleep.

"Edward." I whispered in his ear. "Edward." I said a bit louder.

He stirred and smiled, still keeping his eyes closed, and moved sideways, lying down on top of me. Even though he was on top of me, he was careful to balance all his weight on his arms so I hardly felt any of his weight on me.

His smile widened as it met his eyes, still closed, and he moved his face to my neck, his nose tracing my neck back and forth. He sweetly kissed my neck and rolled over a bit so he was next to me now, his arm still across me, holding me tight.

"It's getting late…" I whispered.

"Can't you stay?" he asked.

My heart nearly exploded right then and there as his words ran through my mind. I was so thrilled that he wanted me to stay that I began to reach for my phone. I let out a sigh as realized I couldn't reach it. I think Edward mistook my sigh as one of reluctance as he pulled away.

"Bella…" he started.

"Hmm?" I responded, not fully being able to compose a sentence with his so close, staring at me like that.

"I'm sorry; I wouldn't want you to feel like you have to stay." He said quietly.

"Edward." I said quietly but strongly, "I want so much to stay. And I hope this isn't you uninviting me because I'm way too tired to steal your car and drive home and I would be more than a little disappointed if I had to sleep in Alice's room" I said, surprised at my own forwardness. "But I have to call Charlie and let him know."

He responded by smiling and pulling me closer into his chest, hugging me tightly. "Edward release, I need my phone." He begrudgingly granted my request and I called Charlie. After my phone call I cuddled back into Edwards embrace.

I fell asleep easily in his arms and in the back of my mind I wondered how I would ever sleep at my house again. I was getting used to having Edward's warm arms around me and I knew that it would never be the same again when I had to sleep alone.

As I drifted to sleep, I could feel Edward very slowly letting go of me as the warmth ceased and coldness flooded through me. I clung as tight as I could to him and was relieved when he put his arms around me again.

I don't really know why I had been being so forward with Edward lately. Sometimes I just couldn't help myself and he never seemed to mind, I hoped that it was more than him not minding and that he actually wanted to.

The next morning I woke up happily to find that Edward was still holding me just as tight.

I had closed my eyes again as I heard him stir. He must not have known I was awake because as he opened his eyes, I could feel him smiling against my hair as he sighed and pulled me slightly tighter into his arms. I snuggled into him as he pulled me close and breathed in his heavenly aroma.

"Morning." I said sleepily into his chest.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Absolutely perfectly," I replied, looking into his eyes.

What I saw there made my heart stop. Edward's eyes were very expressive and I could always tell how he was feeling, even if he wouldn't say it aloud. And right now I saw the deepest love in his eyes. He was looking at me. That love was for me!

He rested his forehead against mine and I almost forgot how to breathe again.

"Bella?" he asked quietly, searching my eyes for the real answer, even if I wouldn't say it aloud.

"Yes?" I said as quietly as he had.

"I know that were on a very compromising position on a couch…" he started, hesitating.

"What?" I asked.

"May I kiss you?" he asked.

"Please." I giggled.

He didn't wait very long before his lips found mine.

I was wondering why he would ask my permission, but I figured it was just because he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Well, and that he was a gentleman.

Edward's warm lips moved against mine as my arms found their way up his neck. His lips tasted and felt so sweet against mine. I loved the way he kissed me, passionately, while not pushing me to go farther. His tongue never found mine unless I went searching for his first, or I hinted that I wanted him to. His hands only roamed my face and neck after mine had gone through his hair. I knew that this was just the way Edward was, but every time we kissed I found myself surprised that any one person could be so caring, considerate and loving.

There was nothing in the world I wanted more than this, but I heard my phone ringing and knew I should answer it.

I let out a whine as I pulled away from him and reached for my phone, half sitting up, but not wanting to move away from Edward.

His lips, clearly not quite finished, moved along my jaw and neck as I struggled to open my phone.

"Hello?" I managed, breathing heavily.

"Hey its Alice…are you ok?" she asked, probably noticing my shallow breathing.

"Yeah I'm good." I said as I pointed to the phone and whispered to Edward, "Your sister."

He rolled his eyes and cracked a big smile as he moved back to my neck to kiss me, or should I say torture me.

"Did you need something Alice?" I asked, cutting off her rant about how she was going to brutally injure the person who came up with the kinds of doors that snag beautiful dresses.

"Yes." She said, "Could you bring my blue dress with the cap sleeves to Jasper's when you come over later?"

"Sure thing Alice." I hurried to end the conversation, "Will do. Got to go, bye!"

Edward smiled and looked up at me.

"Now that's just not fair." I said, scolding him mockingly.

"What?" he asked, faking innocence.

"Next time you talk to Emmett on the phone we'll see how you like it!" I warned, pulling him closer by his collar and looking at him skeptically. "I can be unfair too you know." I teased.

"Hmm _really_?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." I replied.

"Well, love, I've always thought that fairness was dreadfully overrated." He smiled mischievously. Love, he called me love.

"I completely agree." I said quietly as I moved my lips closer to his so they were less than an inch apart. I ran my hands through his hair and parted my lips.

I could tell his surprise as he pulled me closer and started to roll on top of me, holding me tightly to him.

I could feel every ripple of muscle on him as his warmth consumed me and he lay perfectly on top of me without any discomfort for either of us, all the while never breaking our kiss.

He let out a small moan of pleasure as my hands explored his chest.

I smiled against his lips as I decided to take advantage of this weakness of his. To show him just how unfair I really could be, I slowly moved my hands down his chest. But when I moved my hands back up, my fingers found heir way under his shirt.

I started to think this was too unfair to him after another moan escaped him that he didn't even bother to try and cover up, but I couldn't stop myself. I was overwhelmed as he kissed me more urgently. I really couldn't find any breath and I had to pull away, but I was still trying to motivate myself enough to move away from Edward.

But I knew that I had to before we got too unfair. Both of our breathing was uneven as I pulled my lips away, but just hugged closer into his chest.

This was where I belonged and I didn't want to be anywhere else.

**Like it? Hate it?**

**Hate me? Lol**

**Shout out to our reviewers: vampire-legend, Pocket Quasar, Edwards brunette, Luvntwilight, mishacon, and so eager for eternal damnation. **


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: oh my gosh you guys were so sorry for the long wait! I promise, neither of us are giving up on this story, it's just been really hard to find the time.

So I hope you enjoy the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: I told Santa all I wanted for Christmas was Edward…apparently he didn't have enough made in his factory this year; he wasn't expecting this overflow of Edward orders. Oh well…there's always next year…**

BPOV

"So what shall we do on this fine Tuesday morning?" Edward asked as he played with a piece of my hair. We were both too lazy to get up from the couch and no one else seemed to be home so we pretty much just lay there for a bit; it was probably about noon now.

Thank goodness it was Thanksgiving break. I was always glad to be away from school, and this break had definitely been eventful.

First had been movie night, the first night I had stayed over in Edward's room, which was wonderful. The movies the next day had turned into staying with Edward again; although that time I had been with Alice for a bit too. I was starting to feel like I never saw Alice any more; she was always hanging out with Jasper, we would have to have a girl's day soon. And of course my favorite day of break had been going to the pier with Edward and his family, leading to the real start of our relationship.

As I went over the past week or so of my life I realized I hadn't answered Edward's question.

"Oh, um I don't know? I don't have anything planned for the day, any ideas?"

"Hmm." Edward thought for a second. "Oh! I know the perfect thing to do. Let's go, I'm sure Alice has something for you to wear."

"What about me?" Alice asked as she walked in the door.

"Think you could get together an outfit for Bella?" Edward asked. "I want to take her somewhere." I still wasn't sure where we were going, but Alice seemed to have a clue.

"Oh!" She had a knowing look on her face. "Sure!" Alice responded excitedly. I pecked Edward on the lips and followed her upstairs. "Step into my office." She said with a weird accent and we both laughed.

"Do you know where Edward is taking me?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know, exactly where, per say. But I do know _of_ the place you're going, I've just never been there."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Bella, you'll just have to see."

Unfortunately, I knew I would never get it out of her so I sat still as she played with my hair. "Alice I hope you know the only reason I'm not putting up a fight is because I so don't have the energy. And it will not be happening frequently, me letting you do this, so enjoy it."

"Gee, thanks." Alice smiled, she knew I didn't like being Bella Barbie, but I knew she loved it.

"Oh, that reminds me. I'm assuming you're spending Thanksgiving at your house, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, I haven't spent that much time with Emmett lately. And our cousins are gonna try to come over from Oregon."

"Oh, that's fun. Well I was just trying to plan Black Friday."

Oh no, how could I not see this coming.

"Aliceeeeeeee." I whined. "Please, no." Ever since Alice and I had become friends, she had begged me to come on countless shopping trips with her, most of which I managed to get out of aside from the small ones, but even those definitely weren't fun.

"Come on Bella, it won't be that bad."

"Do I even want to know how early we're leaving?"

"Is 4:30 too early?" she asked, smiling sheepishly.

"4:30?! In the morning?! Oh my gosh Alice…"

"What? We have to get to all of the early sales! Not to mention Port Angeles is far enough away, we'll be needing all the time we can get! And it's only three days away; I need to start planning things!"

"Ugh, fine." I knew there was no way I was going to win this. I had heard talk of Alice and how crazy she got with shopping; I was definitely in for it.

"Yay! I'm excited! All of this time, we've hardly ever gone shopping together."

"Yeah, you usually just buy things for me and give them to me later." I laughed.

"True. Well now it'll be even better with you there so I can make my decisions more effectively."

"Great…" I said sarcastically.

"Oh don't worry, it'll be fun." She got up from where we were sitting on her bed and she looked through her closet, deep in thought as she picked out an outfit for me. "You're lucky were the same size, I don't know what we would do with you if we weren't."

"Do you think it looks alright?" I asked, fidgeting with the hem of the shirt, trying to get it to look right.

"It looks perfect." She smiled.

"What?" I asked, the smile on her face was just a little bit…something.

"So you really like Edward, huh?"

"Yeah." I smiled. "This isn't weird though right? I mean, he is your brother and all."

"Don't worry Bella; I'm always your best friend before I'm Edward's sister."

"Ok, well in that case, yeah, I really like him." I smiled again; I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"I knew it! You guys are so cute together. And I knew Edward was head over heels for you that night when he told you how he didn't like Jake, he was miserable because he thought you would never forgive him."

"Really?" I asked, I hadn't known that.

"Mhm." Alice laughed. "Besides the fact that he's the most annoying brother in the world, he's one of the best people I know."

"Aw, tear tear!" I smiled as I made fun of her.

"Yeah, yeah." She cleaned up her closet some. "Ok, let's head downstairs, shall we?"

We walked down the stairs and heard Emmett and Rose talking to Jasper and Edward.

"Hey sis, wanna go to a movie with us?" Emmett asked.

"Hey Em. I'm not sure…I think Edward and I were going somewhere?" I looked at Edward questioningly.

"No, that's ok, let's go to the movies." Edward said as I walked to his side.

"You sure?" I asked, he seemed kind of excited to go where ever it was he was planning to take me.

"Yeah, it's not a good day anyways, we can go next time it's sunny"

"Ok. So what movie are we seeing?" I asked.

"Were thinking 'the unborn'" Emmett said and Alice cringed.

"I don't really like scary movies." She admitted.

"Alice don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen in real life so there's nothing to be scared of."

"Don't worry Al, you'll be fine." Edward put his arm around her.

"Alright, lets go before I change my mind." Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys.

It was kind of weird, all of us being together. Now that Emmett and Rose were together, Jasper was friends with Emmett again and both of them were friends with Edward. And it was pretty obvious that Jasper and Alice liked each other but they didn't have anything official yet. It was also a bit strange since everyone was related to some one, me and Emmett, Edward and Alice, and Rose and Jasper. But at the same time, we all had a lot of fun together.

Alice, as predicted, clung to Jasper within the first few minutes of the movie, but I could tell he loved it. I smiled as Edward tried to be 'smooth' and put his arm around me but I found it quite useful once the movie started getting scary. By the middle of the movie I decided to be bold and push up the arm rest so I could scoot in closer to Edward. He didn't seem to mind and I smiled as I rested my head against his shoulder. I cringed at a few scary parts through out the rest of the movie, but overall I definitely took it better than Alice.

After the movie, the boys took us out to dinner at the café next to the theatre and we all sat in a booth and Alice and Jasper seemed pretty comfy in the corner the whole time.

"They're so cute together, don't you think?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yeah, I can tell Jasper really likes her." He laughed under his breath. "You should have seen him the first time he saw Alice."

"Why? What happened?" I asked, curious as to why he laughed.

"Do you remember that day she came to get her phone from my car?"

"Oh yeah…I didn't see Jasper there though…" I was too busy staring at Edward.

"I was spotting him and he pretty much dropped the weights completely once he saw her." He smiled, remembering it.

"Oh my gosh! Poor kid." I laughed.

The waitress brought our food, ogling our men with absolutely no shame at all and swaying her hips far too much when she left. Rose, Alice and I all glared at her and Edward gave me a questioning look.

"Did you not see that?" I asked incredulously.

"See what?" Emmett asked.

"That waitress." Rose responded.

"What waitress?" Emmett played dumb, Rose smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. "I only have eyes for you baby."

"You know you're pretty cute when you're jealous." Edward said softly into my ear, I could feel him smiling against my neck. It was kind of funny how we were all here as a group but we would all randomly have our own conversation with our significant other.

"I wasn't _jealous_. I just didn't _appreciate_ the way she was…waitressing."

"That's so not a word."

"Yes it is, I just said it." I smiled.

"So that magically makes it a word?" Edward asked.

"Yep." I said, popping the 'p'.

Edward laughed. "Jealous."

"Not."

He rolled his eyes, "What ever you say…"

I playfully nudged him and saw my dinner coming around the corner, and the waitress with it.

Emmett decided to be funny so he ran up to her, grabbed our plates and dismissed her with a "Thanks, we can take it from here, no need for any more of your services." And at that our whole table was laughing and we all shared a wonderful dinner. Although we were separated at times, in our own little conversations, it was nice being together.

---

A/N: So? Forgive us for the long wait? Reviews are the best. :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: thanks for all the reviews last chapter, we really love hearing that you guys like the story. :)

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you. (p.s. If you do then you should give it to me because I really want it.)**

BPOV

We all headed back to the Cullen's house and Alice insisted Rose and I sleep over, telling us we could borrow clothes and Carlisle was sure to have extra toothbrushes, one of his best friends was a dentist. Emmett picked some movies for us to watch and we settled in on the Cullen's insanely comfortable couch. Edward sat next to me and put his arm around me. It was such a small gesture, but it made me extremely happy.

"Aw, Emmett!" I complained as I saw that the movie was 'Prom Night', "I don't want to watch another scary movie!"

"Come on Bella, grow some balls, it's not even that scary." Emmett teased me.

I closed my eyes and took refuge in Edward's arms before the movie even started. Unfortunately, Emmett was sitting next to me on the other side and he harassed me until I opened my eyes.

Alice seemed completely content to have an excuse to be closer to Jasper and the way Emmett and Jasper watched scary movies now that they were in the confines of a house instead of a movie theatre was definitely easing my nerves. They would shout out at the character on the screen when it was obvious the killer was right behind her and tell her not to turn around and scream at the top of their lungs, yelling at the character, and then groan in disapproval when each character died. The dance was almost over in the movie so I had a feeling it was coming to an end.

"Kellan Lutz is so cute!" Rose chided as Kellan Lutz appeared on the screen multiple times.

"Hey! What about me?!" Emmett pouted and pulled his arm off of Rose.

"Don't worry Emmett; you know you're the only one for me. But you do look a lot like Kellan Lutz…so that's just an added bonus." Rose smiled.

Emmett shrugged in acceptance and smiled, pleased with himself and put his arm back around Rose.

While Emmett and Rose had been talking, two people had died, pretty much everyone was dead now, and there was no way the movie could keep going if everyone was dead. A few minutes later everyone joined in with Jasper and Emmett, telling the stupid girl in the movie not to turn around or hide in the closet; it was the most entertaining thing I've ever seen.

Emmett had picked about four movies for us to watch so after 'Prom Night' was over he put in 'Charlie Bartlett' which was a nice change from the horror, no matter how entertaining it had been.

Edward and I must have dozed off during that movie because we were awakened by throwing of pillows and I opened my eyes to see the credits rolling on the screen.

"Aw, we missed it…" Edward said as he woke up too. "Oh well." He shrugged.

Emmett hopped up once again to put in his next selection, 'Wanted' and Edward and I both managed to stay awake during this one. It was a very compelling movie with really cool special effects so it wasn't hard to pay attention.

The main character's boss reminded me a lot of the secretary at our school, the one that sat in one of the desks in the office. I whispered it to Edward and he laughed in agreement with me.

About halfway through the movie, the scene came where the main character is severely injured so they put him in a healing bath and Angelina Jolie's character is in the bath next to him. She gets out and there's a clear shot of her backside, slowly moving down from her neck, revealing all her tattoos and finally her ass. Rose, Alice and I take the liberty of covering the boys' eyes and Emmett, of course, complained so Rose hit him over the head.

"So you can say Kellan Lutz is hot and I can't enjoy what Angelina Jolie's momma gave her?" Emmett asked.

Everyone burst out laughing and Rosalie just replied with a "Yep." and smiled.

Edward got up a few minutes later. "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want anything?" he offered. Rose and I asked for Cokes and Emmett asked for water.

"Here, I'll help you." I offered, not like sitting on the couch with Edward's absence.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two Cokes from the fridge and Edward got a glass of water for Emmett and himself. The light switch was on the other side of the room so neither of us bothered to turn it on, being able to see from the light on the fridge where the water dispenser was. I stood against the counter and Edward walked over to me, setting the waters down on the counter on either side of me and bringing his lips dangerously close to mine and then kissed me softly.

"Mm, I've gone through four movies without being able to kiss you. That's just too long for me." He kissed me again, making it deeper this time.

"So that was your plan all along then?" I asked, teasing him. "Get me alone in the dark kitchen and have your way with me?"

"I don't think I'm mischievous enough to come up with a plan like that, but once we were in the kitchen I figured now would be a good opportunity." He smiled smugly. "Shall we head back so as not to alert the others to our prolonged absence?" he suggested, "they never know what we could have been doing in here."

I mirrored his mischievous smile briefly and brought my lips close to his so they were extremely close to touching. "Hmm, maybe in a few minutes." I said quietly, "I'm sure they haven't even noticed we've been gone yet."

Edward chuckled under his breath and kissed me once more.

"Where are those drinks?" Emmett shouted over the movie. I laughed and Edward and I parted, bringing the drinks back to Emmett and Rose. We settled back into the couch and enjoyed the rest of the movie.

Edward held my hand and I still marveled at his touch. Even when we were just sitting here watching a movie, I loved being with Edward. Especially as a couple, it was always nice hanging out with Edward as a friend but at this point I had no idea how I had gone so long with out this. It was like this was how we were supposed to be all along.

Too soon the movie was over and before Emmett could put in another movie, Jasper stopped him.

"Em we have morning and afternoon practice tomorrow, I think we should call it a night."

"Awe, do you have to?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he's right." Edward said. "We have to get up at six; we're already going to be pretty tired…"

"Okay…" Alice sighed and hugged Jasper goodbye. He sweetly kissed her on the cheek and went to grab his stuff. Rose said her goodbyes and both of the boys left, Edward headed upstairs to his room.

A few minutes later, after we were sure all the boys were gone, Rose and I began our questions.

"Alice, come on! We're dying over here!" Rose and I begged. "Spill about you and Jasper!"

"You guys," Alice complained, "I don't want to jinx it!"

"Oh come on Alice! Just tell us one little thing."

"Ok, fine." She sighed but then got excited as she started telling us about her and Jasper and started talking at the speed of light. "So during the movie he leaned over and whispered that he was really glad I cam and when I got scared he said I could hold onto him and he'd protect me and then at dinner when we were talking I felt like we were the only two people in the world and he was being all sweet and adorable. This was like thee best night ever!" she finished with a humungous smile on her face. I don't know how she kept that in all night but could tell she was really dying to spill her guys.

"Oh, Alice! That's so cute! You guys are definitely perfect for each other." Rose said, "And not like the sickly-sweet perfect that Edward and Bella are-"

"Hey!" I interjected.

"-but more like perfect perfect." Rose continued.

Alice sighed. "I wish they didn't have early practice tomorrow! Now I won't be able to see Jasper till like Saturday."

"Why Saturday?" I asked.

"Well tomorrow Jasper is only home in between practices, which is 11-3 and I have to leave at 11:30 for my hair appointment and I won't be back until Jasper is gone again. And the next day is Thanksgiving, we always go over to my aunt's house and she always insists strictly family and the day after that is Black Friday. Which leaves us at Saturday."

"Oh, that stinks…you should at least stop by right before you leave for your hair appointment, I know he'd be happy to see you." Rose said.

"Ok…" Alice trailed off. "So what do we do now?" Alice asked, "I feel so boring with out the boys here."

"Hmm…" I thought for about two seconds before coming up blank.

"Come on, we don't need them to have a good time!" Rose encouraged, "It's only 12:30. What can we do at 12:30…?"

"Emmett's last movie was 'The House Bunny'…we could watch that…?" Alice suggested.

"Ok…although I'm not entirely sure why he picked that movie…I have a feeling that if it was anyone but Emmett I would think I should be worried…" she laughed.

So we watched 'The House Bunny' and I had seen it before but I had actually forgotten how funny it was. Either that or the tiredness was taking over and making me loopy. I mindlessly drank three Mountain Dews that Alice had brought out and realized after the movie was over that I was going to have a very hard time falling asleep.

We had an extremely cliché moment and had a pillow fight…it was hilarious but Alice gave up after Rose and I teamed up against her. She had thrown the first pillow so she should have known what was coming. Thankfully the Cullen's house was so big that we could make as much noise as we wanted since the noise wouldn't travel through the gigantic house and couldn't possibly make it up to Carlisle and Esme's room.

"Geeze Alice, what _don't_ you have to eat in here?" Rose asked as she raided the pantry.

Alice laughed, "Esme likes to keep the house stocked."

"Ooh, look how pretty the moon is!" Rose said. Alice's pantry was so big, that it had a window in it.

"Let's go outside!" I said, "Walk the streets a bit?" I asked, surely no one would be out at this hour; it was nearly 3:30 in the morning.

"Let's do it!" Alice said excitedly and we grabbed our sweatshirts before sneaking out the front door, very quietly, just in case.

We walked for a few blocks and decided to go to the mini-mart at the corner that was open 24 hours. The person behind the counter looked very surprised to see three girls in his store this late…or early, depending on how you look at it. Rose bought two Rockstars and a candy bar and then we left.

"Ooh! Let's lay out in the street like in the Notebook!" I said I had always wanted to try it and surely here was a safe place, no cars would be driving by any time soon.

"Yeah!" Rose ran into the middle of the street and just sat there. Alice and I joined her and even though I knew no cars would be coming, it still felt daring. After sitting for a few minutes we all lay down on the street, this was definitely more thrilling. It was so much fun at the same time too.

"Ok, we need to do this more often." I said after catching my breath from laughter. We all eventually got off the street and began walking on the sidewalk again. There was a bike trail to our right and I couldn't help but get a little nervous with the dark and the swaying bushes and trees.

Surprisingly, we saw a cars headlights coming towards us, still a few blocks away.

"Look a car!" I pointed it out.

"Oh no it's the PO-PO!" Alice dove into the nearest bush.

"Quick it's the five-oh!" Rose laughed as she dragged me into the bush Alice was hiding behind. We sat there for a few seconds until the car passed and it actually wasn't the 'PO-PO' or the 'five-oh' as Alice and Rose had called them, which I was glad because that meant it would have been Charlie…or his new officer…neither of which would have been happy.

"So Rose, the 'five-oh'?" I asked.

"Yeah, I don't really know what it stands for but I hear people saying it a lot." She laughed.

We enjoyed the walk back to the Cullen's and we noticed that all cars that were sitting out had fog on the windows from the cold and the dew so we started drawing on all of them. Alice started with smiley faces and from there we some how ended up pressing our butts up against the windows. Alice had drawn lots of different things and then started to leave her handprint but Rose pointed out that that would be a bad idea when they dried in the morning so Alice had wiped it off and it ended up looking like a but-print. So from there Rose and Alice started attacking cars with their butts and I soon joined in, it was surprisingly fun.

By the end of our little adventures I was completely out of breath and extremely hyper. I didn't really know how late it was but my phone buzzed and I opened it to find a text from Edward.

'Trying to sleep up here, your voice is like a symphony of a thousand strings but lack of sound would be appreciated.'

It was now about 4:30 so we moved the party down to the basement where there was more space to sleep if we ever decided to go to sleep. We had a dance party for another hour and a half but it only seemed like a few minutes. We made up dances to every song we listened to, either doing what the lyrics said or free-styling it. It didn't seem like too long before Edward texted me again and the time stamp on it said 6:00am.

'Did you guys ever go to sleep?'

'Nope :)'

'Im leaving soon…say goodbye to me?'

"Sure, i'll be up in a sec…'

Surprisingly none of us had crashed yet and we were just about to put in another movie so I told them I would be right back. I walked quietly up the stairs to the main level of the house and then took the stairs that lead right to Edward's room instead of the ones that would force me to walk past Carlisle and Esme's room and risk waking them up. I slipped into Edward's room just as he was finishing packing his gym bag.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Morning." I walked over and gave him a kiss.

"I can't believe you didn't get any sleep at all, what did you do?" he asked, clearly curious as to what actually does happen at a girl's sleepover.

"Top secret. I could tell you, but I'd have to kill you." I smiled mischievously.

"Darn, dying wasn't on my list of things to do today…" he trailed off. "Can't you just tell me?" he asked hopefully as he leaned against me and moved his fingers through my hand.

"Hmm…I don't know…" I thought it was funny how much he really did want to know what we did.

"Pleaseee?" he asked.

"Hmm… You'll just have to guess." I leaned back against him and he put both of his arms around me so he was behind me and playing with my hands. He held me tightly and I could feel him breathing.

"I have to guess?" he asked.

I just nodded my head. "Maybe you'll pass and maybe you won't."

"You didn't go and TP any houses did you?" he asked and I laughed, shaking my head 'no'.

"Hmm…sit around all night talking?" I shook my head again.

"Oh come on, why do I have to guess?" Edward complained.

"Right now you're getting like a D-. " I teased. "You're really not good at this whole guessing thing."

"Oh no, my first D" Edward laughed.

"Time's up, no more guessing, it will forever be a mystery." I turned around and Edward honestly looked slightly disappointed, wanting to know what I did without him I guess. I smiled and kissed him chastely. "Shouldn't you be getting to football now?" I asked.

"Yeah…and when I get back I will be very mysterious and not tell you what we did. See how you like it!" he smirked.

"Ok, have fun with that." I smiled. "Bye."

He walked out the door and I followed him down the stairs. He walked out the front door and I walked back down to where Alice and Rose were. They had put in another movie but were both passed out on the pull out mattress. It fit three people so I hopped on there too and quickly fell asleep.

……

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Review! :)

Haha…the whole D- guessing thing actually happened…with me and my boyfriend, today. It was hilarious. And Betsy decided it would be really funny if she put it in. LOL.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: we are so very sorry!! There is a longer author's note at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer: we do not own Twilight or any Twilight characters. However, we do own our fantasies about being with Edward forever. Alas, those will never come true.**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

Chapter 25

BPOV

I'm not going to lie, I woke up today knowing the prospect of me seeing Edward today was slim and that made me sad. Neither of us could get away from family today. I felt bad asking Edward to leave his house and I felt bad asking Charlie if I could leave ours. We had a bunch of Charlie's friends over and Sue Clearwater and I were the only girls there, her daughter Leah was with her boyfriend or something. It was fun, we did it every year but I was in the kitchen every second and all I really wanted to do was see Edward. Yay for Thanksgiving.

Basically, the day was less than memorable and I went to sleep early knowing that tomorrow I would be forced to wake up early. I would have to endure the wrath of a shopping Alice and black Friday. What did I do to deserve that?

I had only been asleep for about an hour when my phone rang, efficiently waking me up. It was only nine o'clock. I looked at the caller ID, Alice.

"Hey Bella! I totally forgot, I was going to ask you to sleep over tonight. It will make it easier in the morning."

"Oh, ok. Hold on let me ask Charlie." After I got the OK from Charlie, I packed a bag and headed over to the Cullen's house. I became excited, knowing that when I got there I would get to see Edward. I was becoming a little dependant on seeing him all of the time, going a day without seeing him was hard. I didn't have a lot of time to worry about that though, because as soon as I pulled up Edward walked out of his front door and smile. My mind went blank. Damn dazzling boyfriend.

"Hey beautiful." He said as he opened my car door for me.

"Hi," I'm pretty sure I had the most ridiculous smile on my face, but hey so did he. I jumped out of my car and hugged him tightly.

"Edward," a voice called. It sounded like Alice, but I wasn't really paying attention. "Bella needs to sleep. You can see her tomorrow when we get back from shopping." I tightened my grip, as did Edward. There was NO way I was waiting till tomorrow night to see Edward.

"No." Edward said. I could hear the frown in his voice as he buried his face in my neck and hair.

"I don't need that much sleep. I slept a little before you called me Alice." I said. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Then turned around smiling and walked back into the house.

Edward and I followed, going up to his room after saying hello to his family. We listened to music and talked for awhile before I started drifting to sleep.

"Go to sleep Bella," Edward whispered.

"Mk. Goodnight Edward." I managed to say before falling asleep in my favorite place, Edward's arms.

-*-

"Bella!" I heard a voice call. "Bella wake up!! Bella! Its black Friday, you have to wake up…NOW!" Alice's voice was far too cheery for this early in the morning. I had a strong urge to chuck something at her.

"No," I complained, "Go away." I tried to hide underneath my pillow, and snuggled closer to a sleeping Edward. "And don't you dare wake Edward up."

"Come on. It's already four thirty in the morning." Alice whined. _Oh yes, I thought, because that's SOOOO…late in the day._

Reluctantly, I got wiggled out of Edward's embrace and got off the bed. I quickly got dressed before Alice could whine anymore, it was too early for whining.

We left fairly soon after that. We drove to the mall in Seattle and got in the doors just as they opened. It was still pretty early, but there was still a fair amount of people there. Every single store we went to had at the very least, 40% off. We happened to walk through the men's department of Macy's and Alice just had to buy clothes for all of the guys. That took awhile.

"OH my Gosh! This is perfect for Emmett, we have to get it." Alice raved. This was said about twenty times for each boy. After that, we went to Hollister, Abercrombie and American eagle. Followed by a million other stores I don't even remember. Now, we were at Forever 21. They were definitely having the biggest sale that we had seen yet today. Alice paid some security guard to follow us around with his scooter thing, carrying all of our bags. And trust me, we had a lot of bags; this was Alice after all.

"What do you thing about this one?" Rose asked, holding up a light blue vest. Rose had joined us about an hour after we had arrived.

"I would go with the red, it's a better color on you." Alice suggested.

"O, good idea. You are totally right. Hey Bella, do you want the blue one? It is totally your color."

She held it to my face, double checking her assessment that blue was a good color with my skin tone and such. After a while, she nodded to herself deciding she was right.

"Sure why not." I replied. I had given in a long time ago, it was not worth trying to fight Alice and Rose on the whole buying me things issue. Of course, I would never admit that to Alice or Rose. I also wouldn't admit that I was having a little fun with them. It helped that I really did need new clothes too.

"Excuse me, do you have this in a small?" Alice asked an employee about a dress she was looking at.

"No, I'm sorry. We only have what is on the racks." The woman replied.

"Oh, well thank you." Alice returned, turning around to check the racks one more time. "I'll just try on the extra-small then, this dress is too cute to not at least try." She told us. Finally, finally, we were ready to go to the dressing rooms. Thanks goodness there wasn't a limit. There were a lot more people here now, and thankfully the dressing room attendant wasn't paying attention so we all snuck into a big room together. And the madness of trying everything on began.

"Rose, I don't like this on me, but you should try it. I think it would look good on you." Alice said.

"OK. Bella you try this on." Rose replied taking off her outfit and handing it to me. "It's more your color than mine."

It was already twelve o'clock, that means we had been shopping for about six or so hours. We had hit every store that we needed to or wanted to on the top floor. I was distressed to find out that there was a bottom floor. We decided to get lunch before hitting the bottom floor. Thankfully, Alice and Rose were just as hungry as I was.

"OMG." Alice gushed as she inhaled on her sandwich, "I could kiss who ever made this sandwich. It is amazing."

"Too bad it's not Jasper!" Rose joked.

"Shut up!" Alice threw a piece of lettuce at her. Edward had texted me between practices a few hours ago, but he just left for his late practice and that made me considerably more bored.

When we finished lunch, we hit the bottom floor of the mall. We finished that at around four and decided to head home. I was exhausted. The last thing I remember is falling asleep in the car. I vaguely remember Edward picking me up and carrying me, but I was asleep before I knew where he carried me to.

**AN: we are so incredibly sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it has been forever since we updated. This isn't the longest chapter either. I am so sorry. Life has been crazy lately. A lot of drama as well, like one of my good friends going out with my ex when I told her I wasn't over him. Sorry I had to get the out of my system. Anyways I am so sorry. **

**We love reviews!!! And we love you guys for sticking with us. But don't worry, reviews are not mandatory. Lol. **


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: wow guys, as always sorry for the delay…yeah it just happens. We hope you guys like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't even want to say it, I but I guess I have to. I don't own Twilight. *wince***

EPOV

"Too…much…shopping…" Bella mumbled in her sleep. "Please Alice…no more shoes."

I chuckled to myself as I imagined what Bella could have been dreaming about and what Alice had put her through today. I was glad to be with her now, but I do wish Alice hadn't worn her out so much that our time consisted of her being asleep. But, I did love watching her sleep. The most breath taking smile would appear on her face every few minutes and she always looked so peaceful; besides when she seemed to be having a dream about shopping with Alice.

I was happy that Black Friday was finally over, because that meant I could have the rest of the break with Bella. I knew Alice would want her today, so I reluctantly agreed but now there wasn't anything else that either of us had to do for the weekend until school started again. Just the two of us together would be great.

BPOV

I woke up in Edward's arms, as I usually did nowadays, and I briefly wondered if that was a bad thing. We were still in a pretty early stage of our relationship, and even though I wasn't actually sleeping with him, in the cliché sense of the phrase, but I knew Charlie would be furious if he found out, and not to mention Emmett. I'm sure Emmett already suspected we did, but if he ever saw he would not like it. I also briefly worried for Edward's safety, but then decided that I could point out to Emmett that he did the same things with Rose. But for the time being I just hoped neither one of them found out.

"Morning sunshine." Edward smiled at me.

"I don't see any sunshine." I frowned. "What time is it?"

"About nine thirty." He responded.

"Sorry,"

"Don't be." He smiled. "I like watching you sleep. It's kind of fascinating to me." He paused. "And you always have the most interesting dreams." He teased as everyone always did.

"Thanks." I replied sarcastically.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. "I can get us some of what ever Esme made tonight." He offered.

"Okay, let's go." I sat up, grabbing his hand, and headed down stairs. I caught sight of the hills through the window by the stairs. "Edward! Look it's snowing!!!" I announced excitedly. There was a ton of snow on the ground and it was still falling, I can't believe I slept through this!

EPOV

"Okay." I chuckled at Bella's excitement. "Let's grab some jackets instead then."

She smiled as she walked towards my closet and got out two jackets for each of us. She handed me mine and led me downstairs. She practically pulled my arm off she was running so fast.

We walked outside to find a perfect blanket of snow covering everything in sight.

"This is beautiful." She leaned into me as I put my arm around her. I nodded in agreement as we walked towards the lake that was half a mile beside my house. It was frozen beautifully and caught the remaining sunlight at just the right angle to make it sparkle.

Bella led me towards the bank of the lake and we sat in the snow together.

Suddenly I was hit with the coldest snowball in the world. I spotted the cutest evil grin on Bella's face and quickly turned to grab some snow. I threw it at Bella as she threw some back at me. We laughed and scrambled to hit each other while dodging the attacking hits.

Bella ran behind the biggest tree should could find for cover so I stealthily hid on the other side, snow ball in hand. She started peeking out to the left to see where I was so I moved the opposite way so she couldn't see me. I took that opportunity to throw one right at her side. She squealed and turned around to hit me right in the face.

I stumbled to the ground due to the close contact hit and shock.

She ran over to me laughing and knelt down beside me. She gently wiped the snow away from my face.

I smile up at her. "Nice aim." I leaned up to kiss her and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of me. Her gloved hands reached up to my neck as her warmth flooded through my mouth.

I pulled her closer and held her lips tightly to mine. Bella's hands moved from my neck down to my chest, sending shivers up my spine. I could feel her smiling against my lips as her tongue found mine.

This was simply unbearable. How could this lovely woman affect me in this way? I continued kissing her as I sneakily pulled one hand away from her waist and dug it into the snow.

With my other hand still gripped to her waist, I pulled up her shirt up to the middle of her back. I could feel the excitement in her lips. Her enthusiasm made it very hard to concentrate on my ingenious plan.

So I kissed her for a while longer as my hand lingered on her upper back. Bella's lips moved perfectly with mine as her tongue found its way into my mouth again. I held her tighter to me, wanting this to last forever, but I soon remembered I still had a chunk of snow in my other hand.

I was about to smash it on her bare back but as I continued kissing her I heard her sharp breath intake and tasted a moan roll from the back of her mouth as her lips moved faster against mine.

This distraction totally and completely ruined my plan and I ended up just dropping the snow on her back due to loss of thought process.

She squealed into my mouth but jumped up, throwing some snow at me and dancing around trying to get the cold off her back.

I smiled largely and couldn't hold in my laughter. I laughed and laughed and even started tearing up from laughing so hard. Of course since I was laughing so hard, I didn't notice Bella was gathering an insane amount of snow or that she had arched back her arm to throw it at me.

She hit me and I looked up to see her now doubled over with laughter.

"Catch me if you can!" she teased, running out to the lake.

I stumbled after her with my ammunition in hand. The ice was very slippery and we both fell a few times, laughing hysterically.

I finally caught up to her and was about to launch my massive snowball when she dropped hers and put her hands up in the air.

"TRUCE!" she called, still laughing.

"Alright." I sighed, dropping my snow as well. She smiled and started walking towards me.

In the blink of an eye she was gone as the ice where she had been standing gave way.

"BELLA!" I shouted as I rushed to the spot where she had fallen and tried to reach in to get her. But I couldn't keep a good hold on her hands as she splashed around trying to get to the surface.

I reached in deeper and caught her wrist, pulling her up. Her breath was in gasps and she was shaking uncontrollably as I pulled her closer to me. She was clearly in no condition to walk, so I took off both my jackets, put them on her and carried her carefully back to the edge of the lake. I held her as tightly as possible trying to protect her from the cold.

It didn't help much and she was still shaking violently as I hurried back to the house. I walked in and grabbed as many blankets as I could and immediately turned up the heat in the house. My room had always been the warmest so I headed up there.

Jasper, Alice and Rose heard the commotion and came out to see what was wrong.

"Edward what happened?!" Alice nearly shouted.

"She'll be alright, she fell in the lake." I explained quickly, not stopping on the way to my room. "Anything warm you can think of would be greatly appreciated." I called before I shut my door in attempt to keep the warmth in.

They tried to follow me with questions, but I had shut and locked the door. Rose knocked a few times and I heard her say through the door, "Edward, you have to get all those wet clothes off of her."

I froze for a second, realizing the position this would put me in. I walked back to the door. "Do you guys mind? Go do something warm and productive." I pleaded, rushing back to Bella's side.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her.

"I-I'm c-cold. Ed-dward." She whined. I felt so bad, this was entirely my fault.

"I know Bella, I know." I tried to soothe her. "Were going to have to take off your wet clothes." I hesitated.

"P-please." She stuttered.

"Are you sure Bella?" I asked. I didn't really know if she was really ok with this. After all, a few nights ago we had agreed to wait for awhile.

She nodded her head as she attempted to help me take off her jackets.

I grabbed her a t-shirt to cover her at least a little. Then, I cautiously lifted up her shirt and slid off her jeans. I tried to keep my eyes from lingering as much as possible as I undressed then redressed her. When I pulled the blankets on her, she pulled me closer.

"M-my l-lips are c-cold." She said as she pulled me closer still.

"Bella, I'll warm your lips, I will, but right now I really need to get your body temperature back up." I insisted.

"H-hold m-m-me." She unsteadily tried to get even closer

"Bella…"

She grabbed my neck and looked me in the eyes. "P-please."

I found my way under all the blankets and she hugged me tightly, pressing her frozen toes to my calves and reaching her hands under my shirt, hugging my back. I held her as tightly as she held me and felt every curve of her frozen body press against me.

After a while I could feel her starting to get warmer. She buried her face into my chest as I held her as tight as I could, wanting to give her all my heat.

"Thank you Edward." She said quietly after about an hour of us lying there and her trying to calm her shaking.

"I'm so sorry Bella." I said ashamedly. "I had no idea the ice was so thin." I couldn't believe after just getting over bring sick less than a week ago she was now suffering from hypothermia, or something like that, I was sure she'd catch something from this.

"Its ok." She insisted, hugging me tighter. "Thank you for warming me up." She kissed my neck.

"You're welcome. Are your lips still cold?"

"They are." She replied and I could feel her smiling against my neck.

"Allow me to assist you with that dilemma."

"Please do." She said, looking up to meet my lips.

She kissed me tenderly as she leaned closer to me. I opened her mouth slowly as I really did try to warm her lips. Her hands slid down my chest. It was surprisingly enjoyable.

We heard the door open on the other side of the room, although we couldn't see it due to the massive pile of blankets blocking our view.

"Is Bella ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Alice."

"Ok, I brought you some tea." She said, handing Bella the cup.

"Thanks." Bella chugged it.

"Welcome." Alice replied and she turned and walked out of the room.

Bella put down her mug and I started to get up.

"No." she pleaded. "You're warm." She pressed harder against me.

"If you insist." I couldn't help but smile.

"I do insist." She replied as I put my arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

~*~

I woke up to the hum of Bella's soft snores. I smiled to myself as I kissed her cheek and slid out from under the covers.

I knew last night she hadn't cared about only being in my t-shirt, with her being so cold; however, I didn't know how she'd feel about that today. I heard her stir as I pulled on a sweatshirt. She reached out to where I had been laying and frowned, her eyes still closed.

"Morning Bella." I walked over to the side of the bed and kissed her cheek. She smiled as she pulled me back and sweetly kissed my lips.

"You probably got a cold from yesterday, do you feel ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok…um…" I was unsure how to put this…"Would you like me to ask Alice to put together an outfit for you…?"

"Yes thanks." She blushed as she pulled the covers slightly up over her. I nodded and left the room, heading towards Alice's room.

"Hey Al?" I opened her door.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could lend Bella something? I never got around to putting her clothes in the dryer."

"Sure!" she said with much too much enthusiasm.

"Go easy on her Al." I pleaded; she had enough to deal with already.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't go to hard on her."

"Thanks."

**HEY HEY HEY!!!! So, basically life keeps getting in the way. We are so incredibly sorry!! Never fear though we are not giving up we are just retardedly slow at updating. I hope you still love us!! We will be posting another chapter this week. If I feel motivated by your reviews I'll edit it and post it quicker!**

**We both have polls up and would absolutely love you if you voted in them!!!!! Thank you all, and thanks for sticking with us. **

**Review and let us know what you think.**


	27. PLEASE READ IMPORTANT

**Author's Note!**

I hate to post an author's note just to ask for a favor, but I really need one from all of you. My friend Bronze, one of the sweetest people I've met on this site and a fellow FF author, lost her friend Daddy's Little Cannibal recently. Today, someone opened a Fan fiction account solely to post an awful message on EVERY story Bronze and DLC wrote. I'm including the link to that person's profile page as well as what they put in their review.

All I ask of you is that you please write to reportabuse at fanfiction dot com and ask for this person's account and all related reviews to be deleted. This is not something any fanfiction writer or reader should be subjected to. We are in mourning for a fellow FF writer/reader and no one should be allowed to post something this hurtful and disgusting.

(Change all the "dot" listed below to a period to reach the address in your search bar)

Review posted by **Don't Flip My Bitch Switch ID # **1932508 http:// www dot fanfiction dot net/u/1932508/Dont_Flip_My_Bitch_Switch

Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead.

How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM

Please write to **reportabuse at fanfiction dot com** and ask for this account and these horrible reviews to be deleted. Even if you don't know Bronze or DLC, please do it anyway. Please think of how her family will feel when they see these horrible messages. They knew their daughter wrote FF and loved to write on this site. They will see it. Think if this was your family or your friend.

We humbly beg for your help with this matter.

My-Bella, Hellopants, & Lizbre

I'm just helping out our fellow authors by passing this on, as much as I hate to post and authors note the fact that anyone could post such horrible things hurts me and Betsy.

I didn't read DLC's stories but Betsy did and Betsy says they were really good. I am appalled that someone would do this. We are all mourning our fellow fanfiction writer

Please report this person. It would mean a lot to us and a lot of other people. No one deserves to be disrespected like this.

RIP Stephanie (aka DLC) you will forever be loved by your true fans and friends

Please help!

Betsy and Caitlynn

(. and HoplesslydevotedtoEdward123)


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Werrreee Back!!!! hey y'all whats up? Haha let me just say how incredibly sorry we both are we just kind of got stuck. We'd try to write, but then we couldn't think of anything. On top of all of that we have been extremely busy. We are so sorry! I hope there are still people reading this!**

**Disclaimer: we own nothing. Well, we do own copies of twilight, the dvd, the soundtrack and I have kellan lutz's and Ashley greene's autograph however we don't own the characters. Damn.**

**Chapter 28 BPOV**

"Ok Bella," Alice's voice echoed through my ears as I felt her sit on the bed next to me. I was still too tired to even lift up my head to look at her. "So I know that you just about drowned and everything yesterday, but there's no excuse for you not to have a good outfit as long as you're my best friend in the world and are practically living at my house."

"Alice," I whined, "Please, have mercy."

"Ok, ok, I will bring in some outfits for you to look at and I might even let you chose which one you like. I might."

"Thank you honey bunches." I smiled, still unable to open my eyes.

"You're welcome," I didn't have to open my eyes to know she was rolling her eyes. "I'll be back once I pick a few outfits."

"Kay…" I mumbled, just wanting to go back to sleep. I rolled over and was reminded of the fact that Edward wasn't there; which meant I wasn't very happy. "Edward…?" I continued to mumble.

"Just a minute Bella," I heard Edward call from the hallway.

I sat up slowly and looked out the window, the sun shining in much too brightly for my liking. Edward was back in no time, and Alice followed shortly behind him with my outfit for the day. It turned out she didn't feel like she could trust me with any choices so she figured she would only give me one option, so I couldn't refuse. That's Alice for you…

"Thanks Alice, I really should be getting home now…" I said after I put on the outfit she'd picked out.

"I'll drop by later with you're clothes," Edward told me. "They should be out of the dryer in a half hour or so."

"Can we make it two hours?" I asked. "I'm really tired; I just want to go home and sleep. And you should work on that English paper mister." I told him.

"What ever you say." He faked innocence.

"Bye," I smiled and kissed him chastely before heading home.

"Bella?" Emmett asked as I walked in the door.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Um…going to sleep…? Is that a problem…?" I asked.

"No not really," he responded. "I just didn't think you'd be home, you haven't been home for like a bajillion years." He exaggerated.

"Em, it's only been a few days."

"Yeah, yeah. First it's a few days, then it becomes a few weeks… and then before you know it you'll have forgotten all about your long lost big brother." He pouted.

"How could I ever forget you Emmett, you would make it impossible," I stuck my tongue out at him.

I ran up the stairs before he could say anything and I fell asleep quickly. The next thing I knew, Edward was in my room, waking me up. "No," I complained. "Five more minutes…"

"Bella," Edward chuckled, now lying next to me. "It's been four hours," he told me.

"It has? Oh I'm so sorry Edward; you should have woken me up."

He shook his head. "I couldn't possibly, you looked far too peaceful to disturb."

"Thanks," I rolled my eyes. "Are we doing anything tonight?" I asked with a sigh.

"Nope. I think this would be a perfect night not to do anything. I know you're tired, don't even try to lie about it, so I figured we'd just stay in tonight."

"Okay, sounds good." I was simply thankful Alice wouldn't be dragging me anywhere tonight. "Let's start with a nap…" I reached out for him to lie next to me.

…………………………………………………………………………

Thanksgiving break was over way too soon and I was extremely sad to see it go. No more triple over nights with 'Alice'. Now it was time to start worrying about school again. Yay…not. It was only Wednesday and I felt like I hadn't seen any of my friends in a million years. Going from seeing them every day, all day to seeing them between classes and at lunch was not a good transition.

I was sitting at home trying to get all of my homework finished. The key part of that was trying…because right now I was definitely failing. Emmett was sitting on the couch, bouncing a bouncy ball off the wall and catching it, over and over and over again. I could not concentrate to save my life, and that was a very bad thing, because I needed to finish all of my homework before I could go see Edward and Alice.

"Emmett!" I yelled for the millionth time. "Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked.

He seemed to pause and think about this. The bouncing stopped for a few moments but then continued again as he responded, "Nope, not really."

"Emmett," I wailed, "Please…"

"Fine, fine, fine" he sighed, finally giving up. "You know I live to annoy you…but I am kind of tired of trying to bounce and catch this while texting Rose." He smiled. "Are you ok if I take your car to go see her? Mine's still in the shop."

"Yeah, sure. Go." If it got him out of the house, I was happy.

"Sweet, thanks sis." He held his hand out for my keys and I fished around in my pocket for them quickly. "Oh and no boys in the house." He added on his way out. "Don't try to pull a quick one on me! I can smell men from a mile away!" he shouted as he walked down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and pulled out my phone to call Edward.

It rang once before he answered, "Are you as completely bored out of your mind as I am?" he asked, not even saying hi.

I laughed in agreement. "Completely, but Emmett took my car so I can't really go anywhere."

"I'll be there faster than you can say you miss me." I heard the jingling of keys on the other side of the line before it went dead.

I decided I should try to concentrate on my math homework in an attempt to finish the hard problems before he got here, because he was far too distracting.

I couldn't wait till it was Christmas break.

…………………………………………………….

"Bellaaaaaa." Edward whined, pouting. "Come on, it's three days until Christmas and we still haven't made a gingerbread house!"

"Gingerbread house?" I asked skeptically while staring up at my personal angel. The days were going by faster and faster, and like he said, there were only three days until Christmas. Which meant it was officially time to freak out because I still hadn't decided on what to give him for Christmas. Crap.

"Yes. We make a gingerbread house every year." He explained, temporarily pulling me out of my thoughts. "It's tradition. You can't mess with tradition." He added seriously, it was so cute.

"Why don't you just make one with Alice?" I asked. I was looking up at him from my position on the couch with the fire warming us.

"Because, I want to make one with you." He said softly into my hair.

The way he said it sent chills up my spine and I definitely wanted to make a gingerbread house now.

"Alright, I guess…" He smiled down at me, before kissing me softly.

"Let's go to the store." He stood up and took my hand, pulling me up.

I slipped on my boots and we were on our way to the store to get everything we needed to make this gingerbread house.

"So what should we get?" I asked, "I haven't made a gingerbread house in like ten years."

"Well, let's see…" Edward seemed to be thinking very hard. "We need graham crackers for sure, strong walls and foundation…you know the basics. And from there we go for the icing, gum drops; those are a must…m&m's, gummy bears…" he listed these things off, as he grabbed them from the candy shelves.

"Well aren't you the expert."

"Basically." He smiled.

As soon as we got back to his house, we laid out our entire arsenal house making supplies across the counter.

"So how do we get these walls to stay up…?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella…have you no faith in me?" he acted hurt for a second before he went to the cupboard, rustling though something and coming out with four or five half gallon milk cartons. "I've been saving these up." He smiled his wide, perfect, glorious crooked smile. "Now, should we use four and make a big house, or three with a very sensible sized house?" he asked, he was very playful today, and I felt like a kid again.

"Sensible sounds good; we don't want to over do it."

"Of course, of course." Edward agreed and set up the milk cartons. "See, this way, the house already shaped for you and you don't have to worry about it caving in."

"Ahh, of course."

"So we will go through this slowly, since your lacking in experience." He teased. "We need to put icing around all of the milk cartons so they stick together and then stick the gram crackers on top of the icing. But first and foremost we need to decorate the walls before we put them up; it's much easier that way."

I nodded in agreement.

"So the icing…" he drifted off as he looked over the counter at the massive mound of candy we had. "Ah ha." He pulled three boxes off the table.

"How do we make it into icing?" I took one of them and read the box; apparently we added water and then put it into this plastic tube to squeeze it out.

"How much water does it say to add?" Edward asked as he shuffled through the drawer the measuring cups were in.

"Half a cup."

He grabbed three separate bowls and poured a bag of powder into each of them. I started to mix one of them but there wasn't very much water so it was really hard to mix. I was still working on the first one as Edward moved on to mixing the second bowl.

"This spoon is completely stuck. This frosting is not mixing at all."

"Here, let me see."

"No," I was acting like a kid today too, "I can do it." I insisted.

"Alright." He held up his hands in innocence. "Mixing frosting is an important right of passage; I wouldn't want you to miss anything." He smiled.

I continued to work on mixing the bowl for a few more minutes until giving up and handing it over to Edward. He chuckled a bit and finished mixing it in a matter of seconds.

"Ok so now we put it in these bag tube things?" I asked.

"Yeah and then we cut the tip and the icing comes out. We only need to cut one at a time though; we don't want the frosting to get hard before we put it on."

"Ok, I'll hold the bag while you pour in the icing?"

Edward grabbed a bowl and slowly scooped the icing into it, it was very thick.

Then we cut the tip and pulled out some gram crackers to put the icing on. Edward seemed to concentrate very hard as he frosted the walls while I just stuck the candy on them carelessly. I tried to make a different design on each wall so they would all be individual yet mold together perfectly for our house.

Making Gingerbread houses isn't half bad.

**Review??? Please please please! **


End file.
